


Falling In Love In a Coffee Shop

by lesbianfanfiction



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jaspidot - Freeform, Lesbians in Space, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW in later chapters, Orgasm Delay, Shower Sex, Stalking, Sweet, Vaginal Fingering, smut will probably be coming later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianfanfiction/pseuds/lesbianfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Amethyst work in the campus coffeeshop, and one day Amethyst's girlfriend, Pearl, brings her roommate, Peridot, in. As soon as Jasper and Peridot see each other, there's a spark. (Cheesy? Yes. Super gay and cute? Also yes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At First Glance

**Author's Note:**

> I used google translate for Amethyst's Spanish and Jasper's Portuguese. Let me know if anything is wrong!
> 
> Another awesome rp session with buff-as-fuck-cheeto-puff!

Jasper sighed as she donned her green work apron as her shift started, looking over to see Amethyst fast asleep at the break room table. Groaning, she made her way over to her coworker, nudging her on the shoulder.

"Amethyst, get up," Jasper called, "break's over. Come on."

The small Venezuelan girl lifted her head, blinking and shaking her dyed-purple hair out of her eyes.

"Oh, mierda," Amethyst cursed in her native tongue, standing up and stretching.

"Don't be so melodramatic, baixinha," Jasper teased. "Come on, Pearl is gonna be here soon."

"Shit, what time is it?" Amethyst groaned, pulling her apron on and following Jasper behind the counter.

"Almost three. That's when she gets here, right?"

"Right on the dot."

 

"Do we really have to do this right now?" Peridot drawled as her and Pearl driving into the lot of the local coffee joint. She sulked in the passenger side, arms crossed over her chest in a pout. "I was in the middle of a very important gaming session!"

Pearl merely rolled her eyes, putting the car in park before cutting the engine.

"Oh c’mon, Peri. I know you love your games but this will be good for you! You need to get out of the virtual world sometimes..." She gave her friend a subtle smirk that was instantly matched with a scoff. "And besides, I offered to buy you a cup of coffee didn't I? I know how much you love coffee."

Peridot, still less than thrilled to have been taken away from her beloved video games, sighed and unlocked her door before stepping outside.

"Okay fine...but if my crew dies while I'm gone, you and Amethyst owe me more than just a cup of coffee..."

Pearl chuckled and agreed to the little deal as she out of the car as well, almost skipping to the entrance of the coffee shop with Peri close behind, mindful of her slower pace due to her prosthetics.

The two employees stood behind the counter, Jasper absentmindedly cleaning the counter, Amethyst waiting impatiently. They both looked up as the bell attached to the door dinged.

Inside, the warm aroma of coffee beans filled Peridot's nose. She breathed in contently, watching as Pearl made a bee line for the short Venezuelan known as Amethyst.

"Hey, babe!" Amethyst greeted Pearl enthusiastically, shooting Jasper a look that said 'take over real quick' as she hurried around the counter to greet her girlfriend. Jasper huffed but nodded, moving to take the order of next in line.

"Welcome to Homeworld Brew, can I take your ord..." Jasper's greeting drifted off as she took in the girl in front of her. Short, petite but with an ass to die for, freckles sprinkled over pale skin, dark green eyes behind thick-rimmed glasses, and a cloud of downy blonde hair.

Holy fuck.

Jasper felt her cheeks heat up in a blush as she stared at the gorgeous woman in front of her. Stars, she was so gay. And the girl had on a Legend of Zelda shirt--score, Jasper loved nerdy types. Her mouth opened and closed a few times.

"Ahem--welcome to Homeworld Brew, can I take your order?" Jasper eventually found her voice once more.

Peridot had her eyes locked on the pastry counter as she approached the front of the line, ignoring the way her two friends were practically making out in her peripheral vision.

"Can I get a, uh-" finally looking up, the short girl couldn't help the blush that dusted her entire face. The woman in front of her was absolutely breath taking. Thick hair fell over her shoulders, and vitiligo blotched her dark skin--impossibly unique.

Peridot's brain short circuited.

Fuck! Why didn't she bother to dress better today? Pearl had dragged her from the middle of a gaming session, and oh god, did she have Dorito stains on her shirt?

Swallowing hard, Peri finally composed herself. "H-hi...uh...I’ll take a l-large black coffee with a shot of vanilla please...oh, and a blueberry muffin."

Jasper typed in the order, then grabbed a large cup.

"Can I get a name for the order?" Jasper asked, grabbing a marker. Her confidence returned, and she looked up to wink. "Other than beautiful, that is."

God, was that too cheesy? Did this girl think she was trying too hard? She swallowed her fears and maintained eye contact as best she could.

Peridot's face just grew even redder. Was...was she being flirted with? No...no, surely this gorgeous Amazonian of a woman was just being friendly...maybe she was having a good day at work?

Clearing her throat, Peri tried her damnedest to remain cool, forcing a small chuckle from the compliment before placing her hands casually in the pockets of her jean shorts.

"P-Peridot. Or, ya know, Peri...or Dot I mean it's your choice, a-any of those work, they're all technically names of mine I guess!"

Ugh. Ughhhh!

Peridot wanted to hide under a bag after that. Why was she such an awkward dork?

"Peri it is," Jasper chuckled, writing it on the cup, "that's a really cute name. I'm Jasper, by the way."

Jasper winked at the flustered girl before turning away to get a blueberry muffin. She set it on a plate and placed it on the counter for Peridot.

"So, do you go to the university?" Jasper attempted to make small talk. The shop was empty besides her, Peridot, and Pearl and Amethyst essentially dry humping against the counter to her right. Jasper was used to this and ignored them. Stars, Peridot was cute. The way her cheeks flushed after she spoke was fucking precious. Jasper immediately felt a pull towards the short girl--and stars, was she short! Probably barely over 5 feet, compared to Jasper's 6'2". It was adorable.

"T-thanks hah..." Adjusting her less than straight glasses, Peridot finally manage to tone down the heat that had settled in her cheeks only to have it come back full force when she saw that wink flashed in her direction.

Jasper.

Peridot let it roll off her tongue. Gods what a cool name. And It felt so right saying it too...was that weird?

"Um y-yeah I do, actually. I'm majoring in bio engineering...how about you?" Peridot craned her head up to look at Jasper as she asked, realizing she was more talking to her enormous chest area than her actual face. Lord she was tall...and muscular too. Fuck, she could probably bench press Peridot if she wanted to...Hnngh.

"Yeah, I'm going for physical therapist," Jasper replied, beginning to make Peridot's coffee. "I work over at Diamond Gym as a personal trainer and a semi-professional boxer, though, so I'm only going part-time right now."

Jasper looked up as Peridot's coffee brewed, smiling and leaning on the counter top with easy grace.

"What year are you, Peri?" Jasper asked, making sure to say her name so she could remember it. It was a nice name, Jasper thought, befitting the girl's green eyes.

"Really? That's so cool." Peridot felt the anxious fluttering in her stomach ease the more they talked, a genuine smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Jasper was, well, surprisingly easy to talk to. After getting over the initial shock of how fucking hot she was, that is.

"How long have you been doing that? The personal training thing I mean. O-oh and I'm a sophomore..."

"I've been a personal trainer since I was 18," Jasper told her. "So only a couple years. I'm technically a junior, but since I'm part time, I'll probably be graduating with your class."

Jasper felt her cheeks warm up slightly at the sight of Peridot's smile. She was really fucking gorgeous when she smiled.

Peridot's coffee beeped when it was done, and Jasper turned away to prepare it the way she wanted. After a quick moment of debate, Jasper scrawled her number and 'call me' on the cup, signed her name, and added a heart at the end. She knew she was being overly optimistic, but Peridot was so cute that she had to take a chance. A horrible thought suddenly hit her; what if she was straight?

"So, Peri," Jasper said casually, sliding the coffee across the counter. "Are you in any clubs? What do you like to do?"

Jasper hoped that Peridot was maybe in some club that might hint at her orientation, or maybe she liked to go to Rapture, the gay bar down the road that let in any LGBT person over 18. Stars, Jasper hoped Peridot was gay…

Peridot took the cup of coffee in her hands, letting the warmth soak through the sleeves and into her palms. She hadn't noticed Jasper's number written on it yet, and when she had asked what she liked to do she kinda froze. Peridot was a nerd. A huge one. There wasn't much besides video games or creating her own robots that she liked, what if Jasper wasn't even into that?

Then it hit Peri as well. Why was she even worrying about this? What if she was right before and Jasper was just being nice? What if she wasn't into her like that? Or girls in general?

Though she found it somewhat unlikely, since her 'gaydar' was usually pretty fucking accurate, she didn't want to just assume something like that...

"Um...I'm not really in any clubs heh..." She started, "I mostly play video games, fix computers and such, watch movies. Every once in a while I go to bars though...there's uh...one downtown that's pretty cool..." Peridot was hesitant, but best case scenario Jasper knew of the club she was referring to and was just as gay as she was, or she was straight and never even heard of it. Win-win, and Peri didn't have to feel embarrassed.

"That's really cool!" Jasper asked, jumping on the last sentence, "You're not talking about Rapture, are you? I go there all the time!"

There was a definite note of excitement in Jasper's voice as she said this, anxious to hear Peridot confirm or deny the gay bar. She leaned across the counter slightly in her excitement, shortening her height to a more manageable under-six-feet. Her yellowish hazel eyes were wide with anticipation.

When Jasper mentioned Rapture, she could have sworn a fucking rainbow and fireworks danced above her head. She beamed in excitement.

“Y-yeah actually! It's a pretty cool place."

Peridot's green eyes searched Jasper's excitedly, oh wow...she had gorgeous eyes. And God that smile...Peri had to use every piece of will power she had not to just lean over the counter and kiss this beautiful stranger.

"No way!" Jasper exclaimed, smiling. "We have to go sometime!"

Holy shit, Jasper couldn't believe that this adorable girl was gay. It was like her prayers had been answered. She could have jumped up and down with excitement.

"Oh, by the way, your shirt is super cool! Do you play Legend of Zelda much?" Jasper asked, hoping to get to know Peridot better.

"Oh y-yeah totally!" she beamed excitedly, "and yes I'm uh, a bit of a video game nerd." Peridot chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of her neck. "Legend of Zelda has been one of my favorite games since I was a kid."

"Me too!" Jasper replied, beaming. "I love it; it was what got me into gaming in the first place!"

Jasper could hardly believe it. A beautiful gay girl? Right in front of her? Maybe even flirting with her?

"You said you're a sophomore, right?" Jasper clarified. "Do you live off-campus, then?"

Peridot couldn't believe her luck. Stars, maybe there was a god after all, because this kind of thing could never happen to her otherwise.

"Same here! And yup, I'm a sophomore. I live just a block or two away from campus actually!"

Jasper saw Pearl and Amethyst sneak off to the employee break room and rolled her eyes. She had a feeling she knew what they were doing, and the loud 'click' of the door being locked confirmed it, along with the music that suddenly started.

"Just ignore those two," Jasper laughed, walking around the counter to sit at the bar, gesturing to the seat beside her. "It must be nice living so close to campus. Do you have roommates, or do you live alone?"

The tall woman attempted to ignore the fact that her best friend was banging her girlfriend in the next room, and hoped that Amethyst would at least use disinfectant spray afterwards.

"Well, it's just me and Pearl really. Ame lives on campus, and Pearl spends the night over there pretty frequently so I guess you could say I live alone." Peridot chuckled and sat by the bar, trying desperately to ignore the awkward moans coming from the brake room. Did those two have no shame?

"How about you? Live with anyone?"

"Nope," Jasper shook her head. "I do alright working here and at the gym so I managed to grab a little apartment by myself."

Jasper ran her hand through her shock of blonde hair and chuckled.

"Well, I do have a cat. His name is Lion," Jasper added. "He's really fat and furry and I'm pretty sure he only loves me because I feed him."

"That's so cute," Peridot chuckled, "I wish I could have a cat. I'm kind of allergic though."

"Oh," Jasper visibly deflated at this fact. "How allergic? Like, too allergic to come over and play video games some time?"

What the hell? Why had Jasper just said that? Her and her big mouth! God, she probably just scared Peridot away forever.

"I-if you want to, that is!" Jasper quickly amended. She hid her blushing face by leaning over to grab Peridot's muffin, sliding the plate over to the girl with the pretense of reminding her it was there.

Peridot blinked, taken aback by the sudden invitation. Oh stars...what Jasper asking her out on a video game date? And she seemed so flustered about it! How cute!

"N-no, it's just a very mild allergy," she reassured, a soft chuckle leaving her. She rubbed her arm and glanced at Jasper sheepishly. "So y-yeah...I'd love to come over and play games sometime."

Jasper nearly beamed. Peridot was interested? Even after Jasper had just put her foot in her mouth?

"Awesome," Jasper breathed, staring into Peridot's eyes. They were the prettiest shade of green she'd ever seen, and seemed to shine whenever Peridot talked about something she liked.

"So, I get off at eight tonight," Jasper started, running a hand through her platinum mane. "If you wanted, we could go grab a couple drinks at Rapture."

Peridot smiled warmly.

"Yeah that be awesome! So um, I can meet you there at around nine then?" she asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yeah! I actually don't live too far from it, if you'd like to park at my place and walk. I don't know how crowded the place will be on a Friday night," Jasper offered, trying to not come off as a total creep. "It's only a ten-minute walk. Plus, I don't know if you'll be okay to drive after. You do look like a lightweight."

Jasper laughed as she teased Peridot, throwing her head back and showing off sharp, white teeth.

Peridot shot her a playful glare.

"Oh, I seem like a lightweight?" she retorted as she her arms over her chest, "I'll have you know I could probably out drink you any day."

That was a lie. Jasper's assumptions were very much true, Peridot sucked at handling her liquor! But could she risk a chance of seeming uncool to Jasper? Of course not...

"Oh?" Jasper teased, leaning closer. "Does that mean you DON'T want to meet me at my place and walk to the bar together?"

Jasper plucked a piece of muffin from Peridot’s plate, popped it into her mouth, and grinned. She could tell Peridot was bluffing, and thought it was adorable that she was trying to impress her.

"I..." Peridot could feel her gay little heart skip a beat as Jasper smirked around the piece of stolen muffin in her mouth. Those teeth, those lips. Anyone else who would have dared to steal some of her food would be missing a limb, but Peridot was quickly coming to the conclusion that she was more than okay with Jasper taking anything she damn well pleased... "Do you think would be able to show your face at Rapture once I beat your ass at video games?"

"And when would we be playing this game, hmm?" Jasper teased, ruffling her hair and looking down at Peri with sparkling eyes.

Brain short circuiting, the smaller of the girls blushed as she cleared her throat and tried to compose herself.

“Well...I was just hypothetically saying that if we hypothetically happen to be over your house playing video games that I’d hypothetically kick your ass..." She finished with a smirk, trying to mask the red that was still in her cheeks.

"Is that so?" Jasper raised one perfect eyebrow. "And what makes you think that you'd actually be able to focus on the game? I'm pretty good at distracting people...especially pretty girls."

Jasper reached forward and brushed a lock of Peridot's blonde hair away from her face, her fingers lingering on her cheek, warm from the girl's blush. Their faces were rather close for a casual conversation, yet Jasper found the proximity thrilling.

"W-well lucky I'm not one to get distracted easily..."

Peridot was trying so hard not to lose her god damn mind. She remained fairly calm on the outside, but gods on the inside her entire body was short circuiting like a laptop that someone spelled coffee all over.

The blush on Peri's cheeks deepened at the close proximity of her and Jasper, her eyes locked with the ones in front of her. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, and she was honestly debating on reaching over and just making out with this gorgeous woman.

Jasper leaned one arm on the counter, glancing around to confirm that the shop was empty. It was nice, she decided, to be able to sit next to a pretty girl at the breakfast bar and just shoot the breeze...if you could call their blatant flirting that.

"You sure about that, Peri?" Jasper murmured, her voice low and husky. She leaned in even closer, thankful she had decided to come around the counter to sit with Peridot. Her hand slinked over to settle on Peridot's thigh, warm and heavy.

"I-I....uh...." Peridot swallowed against the thickness against her throat. Jasper's hand on her thigh made her feel like the world was right. All her bills were paid, world hunger was stopped, global warming was over.

But then, just as quickly, life went back to being the worst.

Far too deep into thinking about how much she wanted to get into Jasper's pants, Peridot was paying absolutely no attention to the fact that her ass had wandered too far toward the edge of the seat, and she all but fell out of the chair moments later with a yelp.

This was it.

This was the moment Peridot decided she wanted to die.

Jasper watched Peridot begin to fall as if in slow motion. Instantly, her boxing-born reflexes kicked in, and she was on her feet in a snap, arms outstretched, catching Peridot. The girl landed unharmed in her grasp, bridal-style, like one of those cheesy romance movies. Jasper stared straight into her face, taking in the way that she was leaning over her, arms wrapped around her little body, faces inches apart.

Peridot's eyes grew wide before screwing shut, body growing ridged as she braced for impact only to be confused when she didn't feel anything but warm arms around her. She cracked an eye open slow, as if worried that her doing so would trigger some sort of repressed pain. When it didn't, however, both eyes shot open as they were met with Jasper's, an undeniable smugness glinting in them.

"Falling for me already?" Jasper smirked after a moment, golden eyes boring into Peridot's green ones.

Was this really even happening? Peridot had to be dreaming...or dead. That would explain the heavenly glow above Jasper's head and the weird way her hair seemed to be blowing in a non-existent wind.

"U-uh...." Peri's brain short circuited again as she tried to find her words, her entire face red, and glasses askew--they hung completely off the right side of her face. "N-nice catch......"

"Relax, I gotcha," Jasper murmured, reaching up to fix Peridot's glasses. She thought it was adorable, the way Peridot's cheeks were aflame with blush, and her eyes were wide with surprise and embarrassment. "So, do you normally fall for girls you just met?"

Jasper's eyes danced with amusement as she teased the other girl again. Her smile was more of a smirk, really, one side pulled up higher than the other, showing off pearly white teeth. She carefully pulled them both up and sat Peridot back on the stool with her back facing the bar. Jasper stood directly in front of her on the pretense of making sure she didn't fall again; her hands rested on Peridot's thighs, just above her knees.

Peridot only grew more flustered at Jasper's flirtatious little comments, cheeks puffing out like a bratty little kid who wanted to argue but couldn't find the right words to do so.

"H-hardly..." she swallowed thickly, clearing her throat as she tried to compose herself. She glanced down as Jasper's hands settled on her thighs, warm and comforting. And although she didn't mind them there, part of Peridot couldn't help that strange anxious feeling she got whenever someone was so close to her prosthetics. Having lost her legs from the knee down from that car accident all those years ago, she had come more than accustomed to it. But there were still people who found it unsettling. Jasper didn't seem to be one of these people...but then again there was part of Peridot that ignorantly hoped that was because she somehow magically didn't notice.

"Do you make it a point to sweep complete strangers off their feet?" She retorted finally, trying to detour her brain from those thoughts. A tiny smirk of her own played across her lips.

"Only the cute ones," Jasper shot back playfully, grinning. Her thumbs absentmindedly started rubbing circles on Peridot's knees, brushing the top edge of her prosthetics with each pass. Jasper leaned in slightly closer, her long, platinum-blonde mane falling over her shoulders. "So, since you seemed so intent on it earlier, would you like to come over to play video games before or after we go to Rapture? Amethyst and I can close the shop early tonight. I'm sure Barb won't mind, especially when I tell her I'm taking a cute girl out."

Jasper smiled, the kind that squinted her eyes just a bit, and brought out a single dimple on one cheek. Her heart thumped in her chest as she waited for Peridot's reply.

"O-oh yeah um...maybe after? And if you want...I can wait around till your shift is over and we can just leave from here?" Peridot scratched the back of her neck in nervous habit, smiling at her new date. It was crooked and timid, unlike that cool and confident grin Jasper was expressing. Fuck. There were so many things Peri wanted to do with those lips...

"I'd love for you to hang out," Jasper smiled, bringing one hand up to rub the back of her neck. She looked into Peridot's eyes as her laughter died down, letting her hand move to cradle the other girl's cheek.

"I know we just met, but...can I kiss you?" Jasper rasped softly, gently rubbing her thumb over Peridot's cheek.

Peridot's jolted from the contact on her cheek, before just as quickly melting in to the touch. Green eyes never wavered from the golden pair in front of her, and before she knew it Peridot had pulled Jasper down and locked their lips in a meaningful kiss. She tilted her head, eyes drifting closed as she deepened the gesture.

Jasper made a surprised noise in the back of her throat at Peridot's sudden attack, then relaxed into the kiss. Her hand slid around to Peridot's hair, tangling her fingers in the short strands, while her other hand slid up Peridot's leg to rest on her waist.

Even with Peridot on a bar stool, Jasper had to curve her body down to kiss her properly—but she didn't mind one bit. She pressed forward, trying to get as close to the girl as possible. Peridot's lips were soft and warm under hers, and she tasted like coffee and blueberry muffins. Jasper hummed, rolling her tongue over Peridot's bottom lip, sampling her taste.

Peridot couldn't help but melt into the kiss even deeper. Her heart sped up in her chest, and she almost felt light headed. Jasper tasted amazing, and she smelled of roasted coffee beans and caramel.

After a moment, Jasper had to break away to breathe. She stared at Peridot's face as she caught her breath. Peridot had a smattering of freckles, she noted, and smiled tenderly. She was so unbelievably cute.

Suddenly, Jasper noticed that the music had shut off, and looked up quickly. Amethyst and Pearl stood in the doorway of the break room, Pearl's hair still messy, her shirt hanging off one side a bit too much, Amethyst's earlier braid replaced with long, tangled waves. They were both staring at Jasper and Peridot, mouths agape.

"Well," Pearl began after a moment, "I see you two got acquainted."

"At least I didn't bang Peridot in the employee break room," Jasper immediately shot back, blush rising in her cheeks—but she refused to separate from Peridot as she spoke.

Peridot groaned and shielded her face from her two friends, her cheeks tainted with red for the hundredth that afternoon.

"It wasn't what it looked like...." she drawled as she finally turned to meet Pearl and Amethyst's gaze. Her eyes were narrowed defensively and her arms were crossed over her chest. She was never going to hear the end of this one.

"Wasn't what it looked like?" Amethyst repeated, snorting. "So you two weren't mackin' on each other just now for who knows how long?"

"Amethyst, don't be crass," Pearl scolded, then giggled. "Although I fail to see how it could be anything other than what it seemed."

"I told y’all you guys would get along!" Amethyst cackled.

Jasper's cheeks were blushing deep red, and she moved even closer to Peridot, seeking comfort.

"Oh shut up, both of you," Jasper snapped. "It's not like we were fucking right here in the employee break room!"

"Yeah, well, I always told you Pearl was freaky." Amethyst laughed as Pearl turned a bright shade of pink.

"Oh can it, you clods!" Peridot all but hissed, cheeks still fuming with red. She rolled her eyes as she stood from the barstool, though still not really leaving Jasper's side. "Like you two have room to judge. Besides, don't you to have somewhere to be...? Maybe go rub pussy in the broom closet or something..." she said crudely, knowing how much Pearl hated that.

"Peridot! That is obscene!" Pearl nearly shrieked while Amethyst laughed by her side.

"Actually, she's right, Pea," Amethyst looked up at Pearl. "Don't you have class in a few minutes?"

Pearl looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh! It's almost five! I have to go!"

"Isn't your shift over at five, Ame?" Jasper asked. "Why don't you clock out now?" She hoped Amethyst would get the hint and leave her and Peridot alone. The short girl shrugged.

"Yeah man," Amethyst replied, looping an arm around Pearl's waist. She led them back into the break room and appeared a few moments later, sans-apron. She and Pearl started towards the door.

"Have fun, you two," Pearl called over her shoulder as they left. Jasper turned back towards Peridot with a helpless shrug.

Peridot rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"They're um...quite the riot huh..." she blushed and cleared her throat awkwardly as Amethyst and Pearl finally left.

"Yeah, they're definitely a handful," Jasper agreed awkwardly, running a hand through her hair and walking over to sit on a cushy love seat by the window. She sighed and leaned her elbows on her knees. "I'm sorry, Peridot. I was too forward, wasn't I?"

"W-what? No, no, no not at all!" Peridot rubbed the back of her neck as she went to sit beside Jasper, "I...I was actually thrilled that you asked me to hang out...especially since I'd be way too chicken to ask you myself." The smaller of the girls blushed and looked elsewhere about the room.

"Really?" Jasper looked up hopefully. "And I didn't scare you off asking for a kiss?"

Jasper sorely wanted to put her arm around the other girl and cuddle her in close, but she waited to hear her response first. After all, Jasper was starting to think that she might really like Peridot, and she didn't want to push too hard.

"Yes, really," she said, glancing at Jasper with a crooked smile. "And considering I was the one who initiated the kiss, I can say that no, no you didn't scare me off." Rubbing her arm with one hand, Peri's placed the other on Jasper's knee, looking at her with a warm grin. She really liked this girl, didn't she?

Jasper smiled back, blushing slightly, before slipping an arm around Peridot's shoulders and pulling her in. She settled the girl against the curve of her body and sighed happily.

"So, Peri," Jasper began, "tell me a little more about yourself. What movies do you like? Or books?"

Peridot hummed as she nestled against Jasper comfortably.

"Well, sci-fi mostly...for both books and movies really. How about you?"

"I like action," Jasper said, rubbing Peridot's arm with her hand. "And a lot of sci-fi and fantasy and thrillers have action in them, so I like those by default. Do you like music?" Peri nodded.

"Mhmm. I really don't go anywhere without my iPod and headphones." She smiled and pulled out the device from her pocket. "How about you? What's your favorite song?"

"Ah, I don't know," Jasper evaded the question. "I like a lot of songs. I don't know if I could choose."

The truth was, Jasper found her favorite song to be embarrassing. Most people made fun of her for it, and she didn't want Peridot thinking she was a walking stereotype.

Peridot quirked a brow. She could tell the other girl was hiding something and smirked.

"Oh come on, everyone has a favorite song!" she urged. "That one that comes on that you just have to blast and sing along to?" She looked at Jasper with a hopeful smile, the kind that made her nose crinkle a little.

Fuck. Peridot was so cute when she smiled like that. Jasper could feel her resolve crumbling.

"Well, what's your favorite, then?" Jasper asked, trying to distract the other.

Peridot scoffed. Not one to be easily distracted she smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I believe I asked you first."

"C'mon, Peri," Jasper whined, "it's kind of embarrassing...."

"I mean it can't be any worse than mine," Peridot rubbed the back of her neck, chuckling sheepishly as she fumbled with the iPod in her hands. Normally, Peridot never listened to anything that wasn't electronica or dubstep, and prided herself from staying the hell away from any pop sensation garbage...but there was just this one song in particular she found insanely catchy. She never dared to listen to it in front of anyone else, knowing very well she'd never hear the end of it from Pearl or Amethyst.

Sighing, the smaller of the girls unraveled the headphones that were wrapped around the device before offering Jasper a bud, "here."

Pressing play, a soft melody of drums and a female voice played.

"Is this Electric Love?" Jasper asked in surprise, looking down at Peridot. "You don't really strike me as a fan of stuff like this."

Jasper was surprised at the choice. She happened to love this song, actually.

"Well, I guess since you shared yours with me, I have to share a favorite of mine," Jasper sighed dramatically. "I hate to say it, but Jenny by Studio Killers is one of my favorites. I know, I know, it's cheesy."

Peridot hummed along to the song still playing in her ears as she turned to Jasper with an amused smirk.

"Heh, Studio Killers? Really? Oh man, I remember when their album first came out, that was one of my favorite songs!"

"Yeah, I told you it's cheesy. The lesbian liking Jenny."

Jasper's voice was light and teasing as she replied, finding that Peridot's little hums were adorable. She really had it bad, didn't she?

"Yeah, way to give into the stereotypes, Jasper. Next thing you're gonna tell me about your enormous flannel collection, and intense love for snapbacks," Peridot chuckled humorously. She flashed the larger girl a smirk, shining those sharp little canines of hers.

"I-I don't have that many flannels or snapbacks," Jasper muttered, her cheeks turning red. It was true, she had a couple; but not that many! She was more partial to letter jackets from her boxing career, anyways. "Besides, you look like you have a few too many flannels yourself."

Peridot chuckled at the others stammering. God she was so cute when she flustered.

"Relax I'm just teasing you," Peridot chuckled. Of course, poking fun at Jasper about flannel would really be like the pot calling the kettle black. Especially since she was wearing a green one over her Zelda tee right now. "Besides, flannel is the fucking best okay? It's comfortable!"

"You're such a fucking lesbian," Jasper laughed, ruffling Peridot's fluffy blonde hair. It was so cute, the way her face kinda scrunched up when she was snapping something, but then smoothed out as soon as she stopped trying to be sassy. She did have a horrible case of resting bitch face, though. Adorable.

Jasper took this moment to lean down and kiss Peridot softly, almost tenderly, on the scar she sported on her forehead.

"I-hey!" Peridot felt her cheeks heat up as Jasper ruffled her hair. Did she have any idea what maintenance it took to get it to spike just right like that? Growling under her breath, the shorter girl went to swat Jasper's hand away only to freeze as she was suddenly kissed on the forehead. The simple gesture heated her up inside and out, yet she couldn't help the shiver that ran down the length of her spine as well.

"I-I... what was that for, you c-clod..." She stammered, looking at Jasper with wide eyes. Her cheeks were flushed with red, and her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth, a nervous habit she had whenever she was flustered.

"Just thought you looked really pretty, is all," Jasper murmured, reaching forward to gently smooth Peridot's lip away from her sharp little teeth with her thumb.

Jasper's hand remained on Peridot's cheek, her thumb gently running along her cheek. She stared into the other girl's gorgeous green eyes as she leaned forward, closing her eyes just as she pressed their lips together in a tender kiss.

Peridot almost immediately melted into the gesture, her entire body relaxing as she tilted her head into the kiss. Her hand came to where Jasper's was settled on her cheek, placing it on top of hers and pressing it close. Stars she could kiss this woman all day.

Jasper smiled into their kiss, gently biting Peridot's bottom lip with her sharp teeth. Her free hand went to Peridot's hip, pulling her closer.

Suddenly, the bell attached to the door rang, signaling a customer had walked in. Jasper broke away to look up and scowled.

"Dammit, Garnet!" Jasper huffed, standing up with an over-dramatic sigh and going behind the counter. "Why do you always come in at the worst times?"

"Ah. Pearl and Amethyst told me about this," Garnet said in her monotone voice, adjusting her ever-present shades. "I approve."

"Yeah, well, I'm glad I have your approval," Jasper growled as she all but threw Garnet's usual order onto the counter. Garnet calmly laid the correct change on the counter and picked up her coffee and cupcake. She turned to look Peridot up and down. Jasper sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Peridot quirked a brow as she was looked over. She would have said something, but this Garnet woman was tall and, although she had a calmness to her, also looked like she could kick her ass eighteen different ways, so she opted to stay silent. Garnet hummed and walked out, disappearing as quickly as she came.

"I'm, uh, who was that?" Peri asked as she scratched at the back of her neck. She turned to Jasper with a subtle smirk parting her lips. Seeing her flustered just never really got old.

"That's Garnet," Jasper sighed, putting the money in the register before heading back over to Peridot. "Pearl, Amethyst, and her all went to high school together. They've known each other for years. I know Garnet from wrestling her back in high school, and she boxes with me now."

Jasper sat down with a huff, dragging her hand down her face.

"She's the one that finally got that Lazuli chick to leave me alone."

"Lazuli...?" Peridot tilted her head. Jasper sounded physically exhausted just saying her name, and it immediately concerned Peridot.

"Who...who was that? If you don't mind me asking."

"Lapis Lazuli," Jasper groaned. She hated that chick; even thinking about her made her angry. "We went on one date, senior year. I immediately knew it wouldn't work, so I stopped contact."

Jasper leaned her elbows on her knees, sighing heavily.

"She didn't. She apparently had some delusion that we were perfect for each other, and stalked me for over a year. She even ended up attacking me; she had some bike chain, I think, and cornered me after graduation. She's small, but she packs a punch."

Jasper laughed humorlessly, rolling up her sleeve to show Peridot the scar on her left bicep, light pink, almost reminiscent of the vitiligo that marred most of her skin.

Peridot's eyes widened considerably. "Oh...oh my god that's awful." Her voice was riddled with shock and disgust as she examined the large scar. Her tiny, pale fingers danced against the skin tenderly, thumb brushing against the length of it. "I'm sorry...does it still hurt?"

"No, not much anymore," Jasper replied, watching Peridot's face. "Sometimes I do get random pains because the chain went deep enough to catch some nerves, but most of the time I forget it's there."

"That Lapis chick was insane...I hope you were able to put her behind bars or something." Peridot felt anger bubble inside her at the thought of anyone hurting Jasper this way.

"I never got to press any charges, but Lazuli almost put me away," Jasper told Peridot, chuckling without an ounce of humor. She looked over at the girl, rolling her sleeve back down and settling back into the couch. "The court system almost believed her story of being the victim, just because she's small and feminine and I'm not."

"That's such shit!" Peridot couldn't help the way her voice raised. She couldn't stand the American court system because of stuff like that. So many abuse cases were swept under the rug when the abuser happened to be some 'sweet feminine girl.' It was utter crap!

"I'm sorry that happened to you..." she said, softly this time. She looked into Jasper's eyes with a genuine sympathy, her smaller hand brushing against hers in comfort.

"Thank you." Jasper smiled. "And yeah, it is kind of crap, the way the courts believe the smaller, weaker-appearing person."

She was touched that Peridot seemed to care so much about her, and how angry she seemed about Lapis' deeds. It had been a long time, but Jasper was still upset over it, and she found it comforting for someone else to be mad as well. This topic was making her rather angry, though, and she looked for a change of subject. Jasper glanced at Peridot's legs, then at the scar on her forehead. How did she get those injuries?

"Anyways, what about you? Do your legs or head ever hurt?"

Shaking her head, Peridot glanced at her prosthetics, face falling slightly when Jasper asked about her legs.

"No... they don't hurt anymore. It's just... weird. Sometimes I feel like they're still there... like I can scratch or feel them or something but then I look down and there's nothing." She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "And as far as my head, nah. Sometimes I forget it's there honestly."

"Were you born without your legs, or did you lose them?" Jasper asked quietly, settling her hand on Peridot's thigh.

"It...it was a car accident...when I was seven." She looked down at the floor for a moment as she remembered. "My parents...they were going through a pretty bad divorce at the time... My mom had some sort of stupid fight with my dad and stormed out with me in hand. It was raining, she was pissed, and a little drunk, which didn't exactly help." Peridot hadn't thought about any of this in a long time, and despite it being so long ago she couldn't help that familiar feeling in her gut. "Anyways...she needed up running a red light and t-boning another car. It was pretty bad...and the doctors did what they could, but it was basically my life or my legs, so..."

When she was finished, she sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Wow, I'm so sorry," Jasper murmured, squeezing Peridot's hand. "That sounds horrible. Your mom must feel pretty bad about that, huh? Do you ever think about it?"

Jasper glanced over at the smaller girl, offering a reassuring smile.

"Yes I suppose one would think so...." Peridot mumbled, not entirely meaning to be heard. Her mother, Yellow as she called her, had...a difficult personality. Peridot wouldn't say she didn't feel bad...but the older woman certainly had an odd way of showing remorse. Sometimes Peridot felt like Yellow couldn't stand the sight of her with prosthetics. Shaking her head of the thoughts, the smaller girl cleared her throat of the sudden lump that formed inside it.

"No...no, not really. At least I try not to. Sometimes it gets to me, but there's no use really living in the past." She glanced at Jasper with a weak grin. "What about you? Do you think about that Lapis girl a lot?"

Jasper pulled Peridot over to her, wanting to cuddle the girl until she felt better. She could tell there was more to the story, but she didn't want to pry. She sighed, burying her face in Peridot's hair. She smelled like peppermint, and it mixed with the coffee smell permeating the shop wonderfully.

"I'm so sorry," Jasper murmured, holding Peridot tighter. The girl was practically in her lap, she held her so close. "And I try not to think about those few months. It took a long time to even be able to think about her without freaking out. I had some trouble with flashbacks from some of the more... troubling... events."

Jasper didn't want to think about all the things Lapis had done. There was some really unsettling stuff, and she didn't want to unload it all on Peridot the same day they had met.

Peridot blushed deeply, stiffening in Jasper's hold. This was...strange. Peri never did things like this...open up to people this easily. Anytime someone tried to pry in her personal life they were met with a harsh glare or a snappy 'none of your business.' But Jasper was...different, somehow. Somehow telling this woman about her past didn't seem so wrong. She felt like she could trust Jasper. Even if they had only just met.

It took a moment, but Peridot finally relaxed in Jasper's strong arms, enjoying the warmth she gave off.

"It's really fine." She said quietly. She glanced at Jasper with a reassuring look, though couldn't help but frown slightly when she mentioned 'more troubling' things Lapis had done to her. What else could that witch possibly have done to torment Jasper? Peridot hated to imagine it, and since it was rather obvious that Jasper didn't want to explain further, Peri opted not to pry and just leave it alone. For now.

"I'm sorry about her...no one should have to go through that."

Jasper sighed as Peridot relaxed into her hold. Normally, even mentioning Lazuli would send Jasper into a flurry of anxiety; it was rather impressive that Peridot's presence alone was enough to calm Jasper to the point of being able to talk about it. She closed her eyes, trying to relax again.

"Mhm," Jasper muttered, "I'm just glad it was me instead of any of my friends. I think Lazuli would've broken most other people's arm. Or face."

Peridot sighed into her arms, her head laying comfortably against her chest.

"Yeah well...I'm not thrilled it was you," she said softly, "but at least it's over now."

"Eh, I guess," Jasper muttered, flicking her hair out of her face. "Sometimes I see her around campus. It's never fun when I do."

Jasper sighed as she relaxed into the couch, letting Peridot rest her head against her chest. She felt so comfortable with the smaller girl.

"Man that sucks," Peridot said. She sighed and held Jasper's hand. It was so much larger than her own.

"Hey...when's your shift over?"

"Huh?" Jasper was shaken from her reverie by Peridot's question. She looked at her watch, surprised to see that it was 7:45. They'd been talking for hours. "Oh, um, it's actually almost over. I get off at 8."

Jasper looked down at the girl in her lap. She was so fucking cute; she couldn't stand it.

"So, do you want to follow me to my place, or meet me there later?" Jasper paused. "Actually, it might be better to meet up. I need a shower; I smell like the shop."

"Well, Pearl drove me, but her and Amethyst took the car. It's no big deal though, it's not that far of a walk." Standing from Jasper's lap, Peridot stretched her arms out. "And I don't mind meeting you. I should probably shower and stuff too honestly." She chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Are you sure? How far is it to your place?" Jasper worried, standing up and going behind the counter to start cleaning and shutting down machines. She looked up at Peridot as she wiped off the counter, smiling a bit as their eyes met.

"Yeah, it's no big deal. Honest." She gave Jasper a reassuring grin. "I'll meet you at your place at what time? Nine?"

"That sounds like a plan," Jasper agreed, smiling back. She walked over to hold the door for Peridot before locking it behind them. Jasper turned and caught Peridot in a hug, bending down to kiss her sweetly.

"See you soon, gorgeous," Jasper murmured against Peridot's lips, then turned and walked away, leaving Peridot standing outside the coffee shop. She couldn't wait to see her that night.

Peridot stood there, lips still slightly parted and cheeks flaming with red as she watched Jasper walk away. The smell of coffee and caramel still lingered in her nose, and it amazed Peridot how much she looked forward to seeing Jasper again, despite her having barely left her sight.

A crooked smile played over the girl's lips. She absolutely couldn't wait to meet at Jasper's place. But then it hit her...

She never got her number! How was she supposed to know where she lives now? Peridot groaned, wanting to rip her hair out.

'Oh, that's just great, you clod!' she cursed to herself. In a fit of frustration, Peri crunched the disposable coffee cup she still held in her hand. It was in that moment something caught her attention. Jasper's name, though now rather scrunched up, was written there, followed by what appeared to be a phone number...

'OH THANK GOD!' Peridot thought, her inner voice a yell of relief.

Quickly, she dialed the digits into her phone and shot Jasper a quick text, "hey, mind giving me your address for tonight? -Peri."

Jasper got into her car with a sigh, starting the engine and getting ready to peel out. Her phone buzzed, interrupting her, and she checked the screen, inexplicably happy to see that Peri had texted her.

Jasper smiled as she typed out her response, hit send, and put Peridot's number in her phone. She named her contact 'String Bean' with a little green heart next to it.

Setting her phone down, Jasper drove off, her thoughts centered squarely on Peridot.


	2. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some first-date jitters, a handful of misunderstandings, and a sprinkle of sexual tension.

When Jasper's message went through, Peridot smiled happily to herself and almost damn skipped home. 

As she finally did reach her apartment, she sighed in relief when she unlocked the door and was met with silence, signaling Pearl was still out with Amethyst. Perfect.

Now she could get ready with minimum interruptions.

Jasper arrived home and immediately jumped in the shower, doing her best to make herself date-worthy; shaving everything, treating herself to an exfoliating sugar scrub, and going all-out with the conditioner and comb to make sure her hair was as soft and shiny as possible.

Stepping out, Jasper rubbed coconut scented lotion into her skin and went to scarf down a half-slice of pizza. After, she brushed her teeth as she combed through her closet for something to wear. She settled on a nice pair of dark-wash jeans, a maroon V-neck, and her trusty leather jacket and combat boots. Feeling brave, Jasper dug out the one matching bra-and-panty set she owned; white lace with crimson accents. Donning her signature winged eyeliner and black mascara, Jasper realized she had some time to relax, and settled on the couch in the front room.

Meanwhile, Peridot busied herself with trying to get herself date worthy as well. She had showered, shaved, and for the hell of it even put on that citrusy perfume she liked. 

'Alright, step one: finished.' She said in triumph as she observed herself in the full-body mirror within her room. Dropping the towel she still had wrapped around her, she observed her reflection for moment. She was thin, though not exactly skinny, and what she might have lacked in her breast she sure as hell made up for in her generous thighs and shapely rear.

Both of which she planned on highlighting this evening.

After putting on the only matching bra and panty set she had, Peridot moved in to step two of the night: what to wear.

Stars help her.

Jasper found herself bouncing her leg with anxiety as she sat on the couch. Sighing, she got up and wandered into the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge, hoping to calm her frazzled nerves.

Suddenly, Jasper heard a loud meow behind her. Turning around, she saw Lion perched on the countertop.

"Hey, fatty," Jasper cooed, scratching the tabby behind his ears. Lion started purring like a truck, leaning into the attention. Jasper grinned before heading back into the living room to wait.

After all but tearing about her entire room, Peridot finally managed to settle on something to wear for her date. With a triumphant 'aha!' the petite science major plucked a dress from the mound of clothes haphazardly thrown about in her closet. It was simple; a light green in resemblance to the very stone she was named after, with little black alien heads printed throughout. It hugged her tiny waist, then flared out at the bottom, highlighting her generous rear. Slipping that on, Peridot quickly went to pick out some simple boots and her leather jacket before checking her phone for the time. Shit, she was running late!

With a flick of the wrist, she snatched her keys from the night stand, then did one more look over in the mirror; deeming herself actually somewhat attractive before she headed out the door.

The drive to Jasper's house was a short one. No more than ten minutes with traffic. After making her way through the lot of the apartment complex, Peridot parked in the space closest to what Jasper had said her building number was, and made the quick walk up the flight of stairs to her door.

Butterflies swam around in her stomach as her hand hovered over the door, hesitating for a quick moment before finally knocking.

A knock at Jasper's door made her look up from the show she was watching. She'd just finished her beer, and she stood up quickly, grabbing some gum from the counter. She glanced in the mirror one more time before opening the door.

Peridot stood outside of her door, looking absolutely fucking adorable in a green dress. Jasper felt her jaw go slack at the sight before managing to pull herself together.

"Hey there, gorgeous," Jasper greeted Peridot, opening the door wider. "You want to come in, or head over to Rapture?"

At their feet, Lion came up, demanding attention with a loud meow.

"Aaaaand that's Lion," Jasper added with a laugh.

Peridot stared at the woman before her in nothing short of awe when she opened the door.

"H-hey..." She started, cheeks flushed and a crooked smile parting her lips. Gods, she thought Jasper looked amazing in a coffee apron...but now? Fuck. "Oh, well, we can hang out here for a bit if you want before heading over..." She offered, smiling as she bent down to pet the chubby feline at her feet

Nipping at her bottom lip, Peridot hoped she didn't sound too desperate as she awaited Jasper's answer.  Rapture was great, but being the home body she was, chilling and snuggling on the couch for a little bit sounded pretty great too.

"Yeah, do you wanna play some video games?" Jasper offered, picking Lion up and moving him aside for Peridot to enter. She shut the door behind her and put Lion down near his bed, which he promptly ignored to jump on the couch instead.

Jasper turned to look at Peridot, smiling. She hoped the other girl didn't end up finding her too forward; she was a rather affectionate person, and she would probably be cuddling Peridot before the night was up.

Peridot turned to Jasper with an excited look.

"Yeah totally!!!" she exclaimed, blushing a few seconds later as she realized how damn nerdy she sounded. Clearing her throat, she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly as if that somehow erased that dorky display of excitability she just showcased. "I mean, uh, yeah, sure...if you want..."

'Good god woman can't you play it cool for like five seconds??' She all but screamed at herself, resisting the urge to drag her palm down her face.

"Yeah, come on," Jasper laughed, leading the way over to the couch. "I've got a few two-player games. Um, let's see here..."

Jasper dug through her cabinet of movies and games, searching for something she thought Peridot would like. Standing up, Jasper brought the handful of games over to the couch.

"Uhm, I've got Mario Kart, Smash Brothers, COD, Modern Warfare....some others, too," Jasper informed the other girl, spreading the games out on the open space on the couch. "What do you feel like playing?"

Peridot scanned over the games with interest, humming before she picked out Mario Kart.

"I am going to kick your ass," she announced, much more confident than just moments ago. She flashed Jasper a teasing smile as she took out the disk, helping herself to getting the system started.

"Yeah okay, if you say so, babe," Jasper chuckled, grabbing the two remotes. She popped them into the little wheelie accessory things, handing one to Peridot. The signature music filled the room as the game booted up, and Jasper settled back onto the couch, shooing the cat off. She patted the seat beside her with a grin.

"C'mon, Peri," Jasper invited, "the couch is nice and comfy."

Peridot grabbed the controller handed to her before all but plopping onto the couch comfortably. It was the kind your body practically sunk into, and she couldn't help but lean into the larger girl a little.

"Yeah...comfy..." She blushed.

"C'mere," Jasper bellyached, scooching the girl over to herself. She encircled Peridot with her arms, holding the controller on the other side of her. She grinned, finding the position to be quite comfortable, and glanced down at Peridot as she started the game.

"Comfy?" she asked, grinning.

Peridot stiffened slightly, face red as she was pressed even closer against Jasper's frame. She was so warm and inviting and soft, it was driving the girl absolutely mad!

"Is this your attempt to distract me from kicking your ass at this game?" she redirected, trying to mask how flustered she was, "b-because I’ve got news for you, it's not gonna work..."

"Oh really?" Jasper teased, picking out Rainbow Road. "Think you can beat me on this one?"

The track was notoriously difficult. Jasper knew this, but was fairly confident that she could beat Peri. After all, it was her game, and she had her arms around the smaller girl, who rested her back against her chest. She figured that if worst came to worst, she could always bend down a little and bite that exposed bit of Peridot's neck and shoulder. Easy enough to distract her, right?

Peridot smirked. Rainbow road was obviously the toughest of the tough as far as racing games went, but little did Jasper know, Peridot was very much an expert at this.

"Oh bring it on," she said with the utmost confidence.

"Oh, shut up and pick who you want," Jasper smirked without any real malice. She normally played with Bowser, but she knew she needed someone with agility and tight turning radius for Rainbow Road...selecting Toad and switching to the bike (it had the best turns), Jasper waited to see who Peridot would pick.

Smirking, Peridot selected her usual character, Yoshi, before picking out her kart.

"You ready?" she sang, flashing the girl beside her a smug look.

"I'm always ready, babe," Jasper shot back, pressing the button. Little beeps sounded as '3....2.... 1....GO!' flashed across the screen. Jasper immediately put the pedal to the metal, pushing out a little sequence to try and get the starter boost, but failing. Toad took off at a normal pace, going so slowly it seemed, as some other characters shot forward.

Fingers immediately going to work, Peridot let a triumphant little laugh as she buzzed straight past Jasper as well as some of the computerized characters.

"Ha, yeah, 'always ready' my ass," she teased lightly. No gaming session was complete without a bit of smack talk, and had she been with anyone else she probably would have been 1000 times more obnoxious.

"We'll see about that," Jasper retorted, snagging a cube. A single green shell scrolled into existence. She glanced at Peridot's screen to see that she had three banana peels; she'd have to wait until Peridot threw those in order to use her shell without it simply knocking a peel off. She took her turns carefully, watching Peridot and the road in front of her for anything that would hinder her. Goddamn, this track was hard. But Jasper knew a trick coming up that would prove quite useful.

Peridot was in her zone. She glanced at Jasper's half of the screen, waiting until she caught up with her a little to use the banana peels she was saving. She watched in satisfaction as it took out some of the other characters, and hoped Jasper would fuck up as well.

Jasper just barely managed to dodge the banana peels, and immediately shot her shell. She hated the green shells; you could barely aim them, and they only went straight. It probably wasn't going to hit Peridot, she knew, but she managed to grab another cube. The shortcut was coming up—there!!

Speeding up thanks to the mushroom she got, Jasper shot right off the edge of the road. The road looped back around and down a few feet farther; she knew that if she had timed it right, she could land on the next section of the track, cutting off an entire quarter of the track.

"Hah!" Jasper exclaimed as she touched down on the road, continuing on her way. She glanced at Peridot. "How about that, short stuff?"

Peridot's eyes grew wide.

"Wha-that's cheating!!!" she accused, growling playfully under her breath as she glanced at the map and saw that Jasper had sped way in front of her. Taking offensive action, Peridot tried to follow suit, but only ended up missing her landing point and falling into the deep abyss of space. "Dammit!"

"It's not cheating if you do it right," Jasper teased, dropping a banana peel just before hitting a speed boost. She rocketed around the loop-de-loop and got another cube, getting yet another banana peel. Being in first place meant that she got all the worst pickups, but was more prone to be hit by the good ones from other players. She crossed the finish line, starting her second lap while everyone else was still struggling with lap one. Even the computer characters fell off the edge sometimes.

"Come on, Peri, can't catch up?" she crooned, cackling.

Once Peridot reformed, it was on. She zoomed past the other computerized gamers as she managed to swipe speed boost after speed boost. Finally, after a bit a fast maneuvering, Peridot got her way to second place, getting a surprise cube.

'Please be something good,' she begged to the video game gods.  After a quick roll of different weapons and power ups, the cube settled on... Blue spiny shell!!

Ohohohooooo!

Smirking devilishly, Peridot unleashed the weapon and watched in satisfaction as it sped ahead and circled around Jasper's character before it blew her right off the track, allowing her to speed right past. "HA!! SUCK IT."

"Dammit!" Jasper exclaimed, waiting impatiently for her kart to drop back into the race. She was in 8th place--but it was only the second lap, she could still win!

Jasper went as fast as possible, snagging as many speed boosts as she could. She managed to get up to third place, with Peridot in first and computerized Mario in second. She snagged get a red shell, and she hit Mario with it quickly. Racing past him, she chuckled.

"Oh, it's on," Jasper growled as Peridot passed the finish line, followed quickly by Jasper. The music sped up as they started the third lap. She trailed after Peridot by a few feet, grabbing as many cubes as possible. The first was a green shell, and she shot it quickly, not bothering to aim very well, trying to get rid of it so she could snag another cube.

Peridot dodged the shell effortlessly. God she was so close to the finish line she could almost taste victory by now. The music sped up, and sweat threatened to dampen the girls forehand.

Thumbs twiddling around at the controller, Peridot used banana peel after banana peel to try to get the other off her tail, seeing her approaching rather quickly.

"Might as well give up now!" she taunted, swiping yet another cube.

"Yeah, you wish!" Jasper replied. She was so close to passing her, but she knew she couldn't catch up in time. Glancing down between turns and dodging banana peels, Jasper locked in on the section of exposed skin Peridot's outfit revealed.

Making sure that she was on a straight-a-ways, Jasper leaned down and kissed Peridot where her neck met her shoulder, laving her tongue over the spot hungrily. She bit down gently, glancing up to make sure she was still on track.

A quick gasp escaped her when she felt Jasper's teeth graze against the flesh of her neck, controller damn near flying out of her hands and hair standing straight on end like lion's mane.

 

"Jas-Jasper...!!" Her entire face was redder than any natural color that existed in world, and as she turned to glare at the woman before her she managed to run straight off the road and down into the abyss again.

Peridot's eyes widened as she turned her attention back to the screen, watching in horror as Jasper sped past the finish line. First place.

"W-WHAT KIND OF CHEAP TACTIC WAS THAT?" She accused, arms flailing in exasperation, "you totally cheated! I want a rematch!"

"I warned you that I'm good at distracting pretty girls," Jasper teased, her voice dangerously low. Peridot was, arguably, absolutely delicious, and she wanted nothing more than to taste her again. She stole the controller out of Peridot's hands and set it on the table with hers, turning back and fixing Peridot with a long stare.

"Are you sure you want a rematch?" Jasper damn near purred, leaning in closer and grinning. Her eyes travelled down and up Peridot's body, pausing to examine the tender pink mark she had made on her shoulder. Her hands gripped Peridot's hips, pulling her closer even as she pinned her to the couch.

Peridot swallowed against the sudden lump that formed in her throat, seemingly frozen underneath Jasper.

Well she hadn't been wrong...Peridot was certainly distracted. So much so she couldn't even form a coherent sentence as she was pinned beneath the larger girl.

"I......." she tried, mouth suddenly very dry. God she had it so bad, this wasn't even close to fair.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Jasper murmured, carefully straddling the smaller girl, keeping her weight on her knees. Their faces were so close that their combined breath fogged up Peridot's glasses, and she could see every bit of blush that covered her face.

Jasper could feel her heart thumping in her chest as she hovered over Peridot, one hand bracing against the back of the couch, the other tilting Peridot's chin up to meet her gaze.

"Lucky cat," Jasper whispered.

Jasper's voice, low and undoubtable seductive, sent a shiver running up the length of Peridot's spine. She felt her heart thunder in her chest, her breathing shallow and eyes wide. Her fogged over glasses were pushed sideways on her face.

"You're such a damn tease...." Peridot murmured as she finally found her voice. Her body went stiff with nerves for a moment before she suddenly leaned forward, closing the little space that was between them so she could lock her lips onto hers.

Jasper smirked into the kiss, cupping the back of Peridot's neck. She let her tongue swipe over Peridot's lower lip, trying to tease the other girl. Jasper's hand on the couch moved to grip Peridot by the waist, pulling her closer.

With a quick maneuver, Jasper flipped over to sit on the couch, bringing Peridot to rest on her lap. She hooked her hands around Peridot's thighs, pulling them to straddle her wide hips. She bit Peridot's lip gently, rolling Peridot's hips down onto her pelvis.

A soft moan was elicited from Peridot as she was suddenly pulled into Jasper's lap. Her head was tilted to the side to kiss her better, tongue fighting against the others in a futile battle for dominance. Jasper won, but Peridot wasn't complaining about it in the slightest.

Wrapping her arms around her broad shoulders, Peridot's eagerness was shameless as she ground her hips against Jasper's, the frictions of her jeans already getting intolerable.

From the way they were positioned, Jasper was getting no relief from Peridot's rutting hips. Not that she cared; watching the smaller girl become so worked up was incredibly hot. Her hands left Peridot's hips to do the work, exploring her soft little body, thumbs skating over hardening nipples before fingers tangled in her blonde hair, pulling her closer into the kiss.

Jasper could literally feel the heat that Peridot's body put off, the warmth leeching into her skin at all points of contact. Her own body was growing uncomfortably warm, pooling at the apex of her thighs. She moaned slightly, clamping her legs together to try and relieve the aching want. Her hands slid back down Peridot's body to grab her dress, lifting it up and over her head, before they started teasing her small breasts.

The air around her grew warm, thick with the scent of each other's obvious arousal. Yet despite that, despite the overbearing heat that was radiating between them both, Peridot felt a shiver run up the length of her spine. 

Her mind whirled, clouded with a million thoughts and no way to calm them all. Stars, what was she even doing? Heavily making out with someone she basically just met? She never did things like this...ever.

But Jasper somehow managed to be the exception. She was just...different. being with her, kissing her like this, it didn't feel like some gross hookup or the start of some random fling. it made Peridot feel warm, and even embarrassingly giddy inside. Eagerly, the smaller girl arched her back against Jasper's touch, mewling out her name as she toyed with her sensitive breasts.

"Jasper..." Her voice was low this time, dragging her lips away from the others just to stare at her, an undeniable amount of lust swimming through her eyes. "I want you..."

Jasper paused, panting slightly, and realized where she was, what she was doing. Making out with a stranger? Groping said stranger while she rocked herself against Jasper’s jeans? This should be freaking Jasper out—she had had plenty of hookups in her life, sure, but they never, _ever_ ended well. One or the other would end up catching feelings and scare the other away, or it culminated in someone having to commit the dreaded walk of shame.

And yet…Jasper couldn’t put her finger on it, but Peridot made her feel…safe. Was that the right word? Jasper had never felt this way when she was about to hook up with someone. Is that what this was? A hook up? No, no, it felt like more than that.

“Are you sure about this?” Jasper asked, dragging her hands up and down Peridot’s bare back, pausing over her bra clasp as she waiting for permission.

Peridot nodded, quick and subtle.

"I'm sure." Carefully, she reached behind her, pausing where Jasper's hands were and helping her remove her bra, before tossing it somewhere off to the side. The upper half of her bare now, Peridot couldn't help the shy blush that dusted her cheeks, or the way her arms came around to cover herself as if on instinct.

Peridot wanted this, oh man she wanted this, but regardless she couldn't help but feel a bit insecure of herself. It had been a while since she ever was this...intimate with someone. Let alone someone as hot as Jasper. What if her body wasn't exactly what she was expecting? What if her prosthetics weirded her out later? 

Nipping her bottom lip, Peridot fought with herself to say something, but only ended up looking away from Jasper shyly.

"Hey, we can wait," Jasper soothed, rubbing her broad palms up and down Peridot's arms. "I think I promised you a drink at Rapture, didn't I? And if you want, you can come back over afterwards to play more video games."

In truth, Jasper was nervous. A lot of girls were put off by her large stature and high sex drive; most of the time, it didn't bother her, but something about Peridot made her terrified of messing this—whatever 'this' was—up. Stars, Jasper wanted this, but she wanted Peridot to want it too.

"I...." Despite Jasper's comfort, Peridot couldn't help but feel ashamed of herself. This was so embarrassing. They were just supposed to have a nice night, grab a drink and play some video games. She had gotten so caught up in the moment, she didn't take any consideration of Jasper or if she wanted to take things slow. Why on earth would she come on so strongly? "I....I'm sorry... I-I want this I just...I usually don't this and oh god what am I doing? I came off way too strong didn't I and now I'm being-" the smaller girl’s words came out in a rush before her eyes screwed shut, fighting back the embarrassed tears that threatened to form there. Quickly, she got off Jasper's lap, and pawed around for her dress before haphazardly holding it over herself. "I-I'm just gonna go to the bathroom really quick I'm sorry," she said quietly. She had no idea where Jasper's bathroom was but didn't wait for her response before running off to find it. Managing to do so rather easily, Peridot closed the door behind her and sighed as she rested her back against the door.  

'You just have to ruin everything good that happens to you, don't you, you clod?' She mumbled to herself.

"Peridot, wait!" Jasper called, but she was already gone, disappeared down a hallway.

'Dammit!' Jasper growled to herself. This always happened! She always pushed too hard and scared them off. She didn't even need sex—yes, she was horny, but she also wanted to cuddle Peridot and have a nice night with her.

Peridot groaned as she stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, wiping a palm over her face. What a mess she'd just made. Why did she have to be such a dork all the time?

With a sigh, Jasper got up and went to the kitchen, getting a glass of water and walking to the bathroom. She knocked on the door gently.

"Peri?" she called tentatively. "Hey, I'm sorry. I got you a glass of water. I'd still love to go to Rapture, if you're interested. If not, well, I understand."

Turning on the faucet, Peridot cupped her hands under the running water and splashed some water in her face, before grabbing a nearby towel and patting herself dry. When she heard Jasper's voice, she sighed, hesitating for a moment before slipping on her dress and opening the door. 

"Hey...." She greeted, voice soft. "Listen I'm...I'm sorry for that. You're really great and I just kind of got caught up in the moment back there." Peridot adjusted the glasses on her face before she rubbed the back of her neck, forcing herself to meet with Jasper's eyes, "y-you really don't have to do me any favors...I get you probably just want to go to Rapture to try and spare my feelings or something, but I-I get it...it's not necessary." 

Swallowing against the lump in her throat, Peridot felt her heart beat rapidly against her ribs as she awaited an answer. In her mind, there was no way Jasper would genuinely want to hang out with her after that shameless display, and she prepared herself for the rejection.

"Spare your feelings?" Jasper repeated, confusion written all over her face. "But I'm the one who pushed too hard and scared you! I should be begging for your forgiveness!"

Jasper was utterly dumbfounded. Peridot looked almost...guilty? Why? And why did she think that going to Rapture would be doing her a favor?

She ran her broad fingers through her hair and sighed heavily, confusion and guilt seeping through her veins. 

"Listen, I get it," Jasper continued. "I'm a big, butch lesbian, and I just pinned you to the couch and started stripping you. You must have been terrified, I'm _so_ sorry. This was supposed to be a fun date, and I went and screwed everything up. I'm sorry, Peridot."

"Jasper, wha..." the smaller girl looked just as confused as the other was, eyes growing wide at Jasper's explanation. Was she really blaming herself? And for being butch? "Jasper...Jasper no, it's not..." Sighing, Peridot grabbed Jasper's hand gently, looking at her directly in those big golden eyes she admired so much. "It's not that! God, no. You didn't scare me off because you're some...butch lesbian! Fuck, _I_ was the one who just started making out with you like I had no self-control. You think I'd do that if I was terrified of you? I just... _I'm_ the one that messed all this up. I'm the one that's sorry..."

Wait, what? Ugh, Jasper was so confused! It felt like her head was splitting open.

“Okay, wait,” she began. “I’m confused. Can we maybe sit down and talk about this? Because I think there’s some misunderstanding here.”

Without waiting for an affirmative, Jasper walked back into the living room and sat on the couch, hoping that Peridot would follow.

And Peridot did. She followed Jasper into the living room, feeling like she had just been called to the principal’s office. Rubbing her arm nervously, the shorter girl took a seat on the other end of the couch.

"Peri, please don't look so worried," Jasper sighed, turning towards her. She kept her body language open and light, even if inside she was all nerves.

"Look, I-I don't know what you were expecting when you came here tonight," Jasper began. "I really did want to just play some video games and then grab a drink at Rapture. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you into doing anything you didn't want to do. But," she looked up hopefully, "I think I may really like you, and I don't want to screw this up. Can we maybe...start over? Go to Rapture like I promised? I-I know I just messed up, big time, but I want to try again. Please?"

Jasper waited breathlessly for Peridot's response, praying that she would be given another chance.  Peridot sighed.

"Jasper, you didn't push me into anything," she reassured, placing a hand on her knee, "I... I think I really like you, too. Which is why I was so embarrassed when I... well... when I jumped you like that.  I'd...I’d love to start over though..." Blush rose in her cheeks as she said that last part.

"You didn't jump me," Jasper replied, finding that response almost comical. "I wanted it. I want you. But I don't want to rush this, so...would you still like to go to Rapture?"

Jasper bit her lip, reaching out and holding Peridot's hand. Her heart thumped in her chest while butterflies swooped in her stomach, and her mouth felt dry as a bone. Stars, she wanted this to work...

Peridot played around with her fingers nervously as she nodded.

“Yeah...I’d still love to," she said with a small, but genuine smile. She brushed her thumb over the bones of Jasper's knuckles. "But I'm the one treating you to the drinks...got it?"

A grin spread across Jasper's face, relief washing through her like a balm. Peridot still wanted to go out with her! She could have screamed with excitement. Instead, she stood up and offered a hand to Peridot, smiling.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to deprive you guys of the smut, but don't worry, it's coming. eventually.


	3. Enraptured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for that date! Ronaldo makes a brief appearance in this chapter, but he's a douche, just a warning.

Rapture was loud, crowded, and dark, pulsing with multicolored lights as couples and groups danced across the dance floor. The bar itself was half-filled with single people or couples nursing drinks. The air was beating with energy like a giant heartbeat, and Jasper immediately felt her own energy lift. She grinned teasingly at Peridot.

"I believe you owe me a drink, babe."

Peridot smirked as she led Jasper over to the bar, some remixes of Lady Gaga and Madonna songs blasting from the DJ stage.

"I believe I do," she mused, "what would you like?"

"I'll have a Cosmopolitan," Jasper decided. "And don't you dare make fun of my so-called 'girly' tastes."

Jasper settled into a bar stool. There were a handful of empty seats to both sides of her, and she figured Peri could choose her seat. She sighed as she watched Peridot; she was so damn cute in that green dress. The little alien heads were a nice touch, she thought with a chuckle.

Peridot smirked, chuckling as she took a seat beside Jasper.

"Oh don't worry. I’m definitely going to hold this against you, but perhaps at a later date," she teased.

Once the bartender made his way over, Peridot ordered Jasper's drink as well as a Strawberry Daiquiri for herself.

"How can you even tease me when you just ordered a Strawberry Daiquiri?" Jasper asked incredulously, laughing slightly. "That's just as sweet as mine!"

Jasper felt giddy that she was sitting next to Peridot, conversing easily with her. She had been so worried that her earlier pushy behavior had been too much; despite Peridot claiming that she hadn't pushed her into anything, Jasper still felt the sick grip of guilt in her gut. She smiled at Peridot, trying to put the thought to rest.

"Hey, excuse you! Do you know how much alcohol are in these things? Daiquiris pack a punch!" she snickered. After a few short moments, the bartender came back bearing their drinks. She grinned as she took a sip, letting the alcohol extinguish her previously rattled nerves. This was nice, just hanging out between the two of them. She felt like their awkward little encounter before was quickly becoming a thing of the past.

“Oh, and Cosmos don’t?” Jasper retorted with a laugh. She offered her glass to Peri for a toast. “To a night of drinks, fun, and dancing.”

She clinked glasses with Peridot and took her first sip. Sweetness exploded across her tongue, the slight burn of liquor following it down. Being as big as she was, she could handle her alcohol pretty damn well, but knew that if she didn’t watch herself with these fruity drinks that even she would get tipsy quickly. So she sipped her Cosmo, enjoying the flavor.

“How’s your Daiquiri?” Jasper asked Peridot.

Peridot hummed as she took another sip, the icy particles melting over her tongue. As Jasper had managed to accuse when they first met, she was, indeed, a huge light weight.  Just one of these bad boys was sure to put her past tipsy, so she was being sure to savor every bit.

"Amazing,” she answered, smirking around her glass, "how about your Cosmo?"

"It's excellent," Jasper replied, holding out the drink in offering. "Do you want a sip? You paid for it, after all."

She enjoyed watching Peridot's face as she drank her Daiquiri; she could see how much she liked it just from her expression. Her entire being was just so open and inviting; Jasper wanted to look at her forever.

"Do I have to hold my pinky up and flip my hair back as I do? Ya know, with it being such a _girly_ drink," She teased, swiveling her barstool so she faced Jasper directly. A smug little grin tugged at the corner of her lips as she spoke. Getting small rises out of Jasper was definitely becoming one of her favorite pastimes.

“Well, if _that’s_ how you respond, then never mind,” Jasper replied with false heat, turning her back on Peridot playfully. She sipped her drink, throwing a smug glance over her shoulder at the other girl. She only kept up the guise for a moment, though, and turned back around, holding the straw to Peridot’s lips, an idea to make her flustered popping into her mind.

“Suck,” Jasper commanded, low enough that only Peridot could hear, holding her eyes steadily. She bit her own full lower lip for just a moment.

"Oh c'mon, I was only teasing, ya big baby," Peridot snickered. Though as Jasper turned around, that familiar smugness was all but wiped from her features. She blushed at the straw presented to her, and swallowed against the thickness in her throat at Jasper's little command. Fuck. This woman certainly had a way of getting Peridot to shut up, and honestly the smaller girl wasn't sure if she was complaining about that.

Mouth suddenly feeling incredibly dry, Peridot was quick to obey her command; lips curling around the bright red straw before sucking. The alcohol was warm against her tongue, much stronger than her own drink, though the sweetness offered some relief.

She pulled away from the straw with a pop, tongue wiping away at her lips slowly, and eyes locked with Jasper's own.

"Delicious…" She said lowly. Peridot had gotten the hint of what the other was trying to do, and decided that two could play that game.

"Oh really?" Jasper murmured back, leaning in closer. "Perhaps I'll have another taste..."

Jasper stole Peridot's drink and set it and her own down on the bar, moving closer again so that their faces were mere inches apart. She figured, if they were kissing in a public place, then it couldn't get too far.

Jasper's eyes slid closed as she closed the gap between their lips—leaving just an inch of space for Peridot to decide if she wanted the kiss or not. One hand had moved to cup Peridot's cheek, the other steadying Jasper against the bar.

Peridot nipped at her bottom lip, half-lidded gaze resting on Jasper for a few moments before she finally closed the distance between them. The kiss was slow, timid, and Peridot savored the taste of alcohol that still lingered in the other woman's mouth. Humming quietly, she tilted her head to deepen the kiss a bit further. Stars, she could do this all damn day.

Jasper sighed into the kiss, her hand slipping around to gently hold Peridot’s neck. Peridot was so soft and warm, the taste of her Daiquiri mixing with the Cosmo on her lips. Beneath the thump of the music, Jasper could feel her heart speed up at the kiss. Peridot was so damn lovely; every bit of her called to Jasper.

The larger woman allowed her tongue to slide slowly along Peridot’s lower lip, trying to remember that they were in public even as the bar seemed to fade away until it was just the two of them in their own little bubble. Even with the smell of their drinks, Peridot had her own unique scent that clung to her, a soft, fruity fragrance, something like a pomegranate. Jasper felt like she was going to explode with the sudden increase of feelings for Peridot.

Time seemed to still as the kiss continued; the music faded, and the loud chatter that had been surrounding them had suddenly seemed much more muted. It was as if nothing but her and Jasper existed.

Gently, Peridot's hand rested on the thick of Jasper's wrist, keeping her in place as if afraid she'd suddenly disappear. It was amazing, really, how something as simple as a kiss made everything feel right in the world. Nothing else mattered but this moment, and Peridot could have easily stayed like this forever if it wasn't for-

"Whooo!!!! Oh man that's so hot!"

Peridot's eyes shot open as the voice shouted out from beside her, followed by an excited chuckle and obnoxious catcall.

"Excuse me?" Peri's questioned dryly. Green eyes narrowed sharply at the portly young man who all but drooling over her and Jasper, stars practically forming in his eyes as he bounced on the pads of his sandal clad feet. Running a hand through his mess of curly yellow hair, he fixed Peridot with a large, goofy smile and a half lidded gaze before making himself comfortable in the seat beside her. "I said that was really hot! What you did just then...man, I wish I had my camera, that would have totally been on my blog! You come here often?"

Peridot could only blink, glancing at Jasper then back at him as if wanting to make sure this was truly happening right now, and that Daiquiri didn't have something in it...

For fucks sake. Peridot used to think she had become accustomed to how horribly idiotic most men in this town were, but every day they seemed to surprise her. You would think with glasses as fucking thick as the ones he was wearing, he'd be able to see that being here, at a gay bar, previously making out with another woman, meant she wasn't interested.

"Look...guy. I'm kinda-"

"Let me by you a drink?" he interrupted, not even waiting for an answer from the girl before purchasing two shots. "Name’s Ronaldo by the way—maybe you've heard of me? I run a segment on YouTube called ‘Keep Beach City Weird.’ It's a pretty big deal, just reached forty-five followers."

This douche, Ronaldo, looked so damn proud of himself as he spoke, and Peridot couldn't decide whether she wanted to be mad or embarrassed for him.

Jasper could hardly believe her eyes as she watched this douche sit down next to her date. As he prattled on, she felt jealousy and protectiveness boil in her gut. She could tell that Peridot was uncomfortable; she was even scooching closer to Jasper in her seat.

Trying to not make a scene, Jasper pulled Peridot over to her, sitting the girl on her lap and looping an arm around her waist. She glared daggers at the dude—Ronaldo, was it?—as she kissed Peridot’s cheek.

“Hey babe, do you want the rest of your drink?” she asked, holding the half-finished Daiquiri out for Peri to take. She hoped Ronaldo would get the hint and leave them alone. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. She watched with distaste as the boy slid over to occupy Peridot’s seat, leaning on the bar in a way that she assumed was meant to look cool.

“So,” he began, pushing his glasses up his nose and grinning. “You go to the university? Yeah, I’m supposed to be a sophomore, but I skipped a grade, so I’m a junior. No biggie.” Jasper nearly growled at him.

“Listen, buddy,” Jasper said, the tone in her voice suggesting that ‘buddy’ was not meant to be taken literally. “She’s not interested. Now, leave.”

Frustratingly, Ronaldo ignored her, reached forward, and plucked Peridot’s drink from her hand, curling his lips around the straw in a way that was obviously supposed to be suggestive, but only served in making Jasper gag slightly.

Peridot grimaced at the pathetic display which was Ronaldo, frustration and anger bubbling in her gut. This has been such a great night, what would it take for this guy to get the hint? Rolling her eyes, Peridot just decided that he wasn't worth it, and that her and Jasper's best bet was just to move along somewhere else.

"Ugh, c’mon, Jasper. Let's just go," she grumbled. She hopped off the larger girl’s lap and grabbed her hand as she did so, making their leave toward the other part of the bar. She didn't make it very far, though, not before she felt horribly greasy hands around her wrist.

"Awww, come on, stick around! What's your name, anyhow?" He pressed, and Peridot felt her blood run cold.

"Get. Off. Me." Jaw clenched, Peridot all but hissed out her words, yet Renaldo still didn't seem to get it. His grip on her wrist only tightened, pulling her a bit closer.

"I just wanna know your name! C'mon, lighten up a little! Here, let me buy you another drink!"

Jasper had had enough. Snarling, she whirled around to face the creep, grabbing the arm that had a hold of Peridot. She stood tall and stared him down, tightening her grip until pain flashed through his eyes.

“She said let go,” Jasper threatened, “I would suggest you listen to her.” She clenched his arm tighter.

“Hey, woah, man!” Ronaldo protested, dropping Peridot’s wrist and holding his free hand up. “I’m just looking for a drink!”

“And what, exactly, made you think that my date would be interested in you?” Jasper gritted her teeth, unimpressed, and let Ronaldo jerk his arm from her grasp and folded her own across her chest. She angled herself slightly in front of Peridot, shielding her.

“Your date?” Ronaldo repeated, then laughed. “She’s not into you! Don’t you know females only interact with other females to attract attention from potential male mates?”

Jasper was dumbfounded. Where the fuck do people like him come from?

Peridot stood there, just as dumbfounded as Jasper if not even more so. Was...was this guy for real??

"That's it! Listen here, you numb-nutted clod!" the girl seethed, stepping from behind Jasper's protective barrier. Ronaldo, despite being much shorter than Jasper, still managed to tower over Peridot's five-foot frame, though the petite blonde didn't show any apprehension when she sized the man up. " I don’t know who you think you are, but me and Jasper here—ya know, this hot-ass chick who could probably murder you with her pinky—are _dating_. Because we _like_ and are _attracted_ to each other." In a heated fit, Peridot grabbed Jasper by the collar of her shirt and pulled her down into a kiss. It was deep, passionate, and she was sure to show a fair amount of tongue to prove her point.

Lord knows she could have kissed her on and on like that until they were probably making out on top of the bar, but given the circumstances the embrace was over a moment later; Peridot pulling her lips away before wiping at the corner of them.

"So if you don't mind, go fuck yourself!"

Jasper stood in a surprised daze for a moment after Peridot let go of her. They were dating now? When had that happened? Not that she minded—actually, she could have done a flip in her excitement over it—and she grinned down at Peridot for a moment before turning back to Ronaldo.

Disgust took over her features as she swept her gaze over Ronaldo, spying a tell-tale bulge in his khaki trousers. Her face twisted into a snarl, and she bodily grabbed Ronaldo by the scruff of his neck, stomped over to the nearest wall, and threw him against it. His back hit the wood with a dull thud, and his breath was forcibly pushed from his lungs.

Jasper leaned over him, one hand pinning him to the wall by the shoulder, fingers pinching hard enough to bruise, the other curling into a fist in front of his nose.

“Listen,” she snarled menacingly, “if I ever, _ever,_ catch you looking at my girl, or me, or even in our general direction again, you _will regret it._ Do I make myself clear?”

Ronaldo was nearly wetting himself in fear at that point, and nodded minutely, wide eyes locked on the fist in front of his face.

“Good,” Jasper growled. “Now, get lost!”

The large woman turned Ronaldo and shoved, sending him flying towards the door. He hit the ground, scrambled back up, and bolted. Jasper stood, hands curled into fists at her sides, and seethed, watching him run.

A crowd that Peridot hadn't even realized formed erupted in a fit of small hoots and hollers and whistles of praise as Ronaldo all but scurried out the bar doors, serving as a sudden reminder that her and Jasper were in fact in a public place. The smaller of the girls blushed, chuckling and rubbing the back of her neck timidly while the crowd dispersed and people went back to talking and chattering amongst themselves.

"Hey..." She turned to Jasper with a small grin, a hand coming down to grab hers and gently calm it from a fist so she could intertwine their fingers together. "Thanks..." she sighed, rubbing her thumb across her knuckles, "you really showed that asshole." She chuckled brightly, a subtle attempted to calm Jasper’s obviously rattled nerves.

Watching her all but manhandle Ronaldo like that was by far the sexiest thing Peridot had ever experienced, and if it were up to her she would have dragged Jasper to the nearest bathroom for a 'thanks for being my knight in shining armor' make out session. And though that fantasy was intriguing, the girl was painfully reminded of the things she had said in attempts to get that douche bag to fuck off and leave them alone, and she doubted Jasper would want to do any such thing.

"And listen...about what I said I...I hope that didn't, ya know, weird you out. I-I just figured telling him we were dating would be the easiest way for him to get the hint but you know...I-I was trying to..." She trailed of at the end, nipping her lip in nervous habit. She wasn't even completely sure what she was saying or apologizing for, but either way her words were just coming out as mess more than anything. She just hoped the whole 'we’re dating’ thing hadn’t offended her…

Jasper sighed as she forced herself to relax before turning to Peridot with a small smile. She reached for her, bringing her in flush against her body, and kissed her tenderly. She wanted to convey to Peridot that everything she had said was fine. Better than fine; it was perfect.

“Peri, baby,” Jasper murmured against her lips. “You did the opposite of weird me out. I would love to officially date you.”

Peridot melted into the kiss, and returned the gesture with just as much affection.

"W-wait, really?" she asked as she reluctantly pulled away. Surprise laced her expression, and she almost hated to ask twice lest she had accidentally misheard Jasper or she had decided to change her mind that quick.

“Yes, really,” Jasper smiled. “I think I really like you. I want to date you.”

Jasper had been slowly inching backwards with Peridot in her arms until she felt an empty barstool hit her thighs. Sitting down, she drew Peridot into her embrace. They were closer to the same height while Jasper was seated, but there was still a good seven or eight inches there. She grinned as she hugged Peridot closer to her, bringing her between her thighs so that their bodies were flush against each other. She loved the way they fit together so perfectly, like a puzzle. Leaning down, she kissed Peridot again.

“So, to officially ask you,” Jasper murmured, “would you like to go out with me?”

Peridot nodded, grinning like a dork before wrapping her arms around the broadness of Jasper's shoulders.

"I'd love to, Jasper," she said, voice soft. She rested her forehead against the others tenderly, then placed her lips against hers in yet another sweet kiss.

Jasper kissed back tenderly, relishing the feeling of Peridot’s lips on hers. She felt the way Peridot’s lips curved up, and smiled into the kiss as well. A few moments later, Jasper broke the kiss to breathe, laughing breathlessly, exhilarated.

There was a soft tap on Jasper’s shoulder, and she turned. The bartender placed two drinks on the bar—a Cosmo and a Daiquiri—and smiled at them.

“Courtesy of, well, most of the people at this bar,” he laughed slightly. “They’ve been wanting to see Ronaldo knocked down a peg for a long time. He’s always in here, hitting on the girls, especially those on dates.”

“Woah, thanks,” Jasper replied, a bit awed that people were that generous. She’d never been sent a drink before. “Seriously, thank you.”

The bartender smiled at them and walked away to attend to the rest of the people at the bar.

“So, do you want to stay a bit longer and finish these bad boys off?” Jasper asked Peridot, looking back down at her.

Peridot felt beyond exhilarated. This girl, this amazing girl, really wanted to date her! Peridot could have honestly done a back flip if she weren’t so afraid of accidentally killing herself in the process.

When the kiss broke away, and the bartender handed them their drinks, she smirked, holding hers up in a toast.

"Well, it’d be a shame to let these go to waste," Peridot smiled, "what should we toast to now?"

"To us," Jasper announced, clinking her glass against Peridot's. She smiled happily at her before taking a sip. The sweet burn filled her mouth, and she licked her lips. This one was a bit stronger than the last, for which she was glad; she could tell that Peridot was slowly getting tipsy, and she wanted to join her.

"To us." Their glasses clanked together with a small 'clink', and Peridot smiled as she took a long sip of her daiquiri. Much like Jasper's, hers seemed fringed this time as well, a low burn running over her tongue. It was pleasantly warm, and Peridot could feel that familiar buzz at the back of her head as a result.

Jasper drank her Cosmo a bit quickly, craving that light-headed feeling that came from just a bit of a buzz. The larger girl grinned at Peridot as she set her empty glass down.

"Don't drink that too fast, Peri," Jasper advised seriously. "I can handle my liquor. I'm not so sure about you...and I want you to be alert and present for later." Jasper raised one eyebrow suggestively, dragging her hands down to grip Peridot's hips and pulling her in closer.

"Oh shut up..." She shot back with no real malice. She smirked as she was pulled closer to the other girl, beverage still in hand. "I can handle my liquor jus' fine thank..." Despite the confidence she tried to display, Peridot was already becoming slightly slurred in her speech.

"Alright there, babe," Jasper laughed, grabbing the Daiquiri away from Peridot. "I think I'd better finish this if you want to be awake for what I have in store later."

Jasper smirked as she took a sip of Peridot's drink, then set it on the counter so she could pull Peridot in for a long, slow kiss. She bit the smaller girl's lower lip gently, smiling into their kiss.

Peridot had her mouth open in an obvious complaint when Jasper took her beloved drink from her, though whatever words lingered at the edge of her lips vanished when Jasper pressed hers against them. Slowly, her eyes drifted closed, and it didn't take long for the girl to all but melt into the embrace. She could still taste the Cosmopolitan on Jasper's lips, mixing well the sweetness from her own drink, and that familiar, alcohol fueled buzz only got stronger in the back of her head.

"And what would you happen to have in store for me, Jasper?" Peridot just barely pulled away from the kiss, mouth less than an inch away from Jasper's as she spoke. Her voice was low, suggestive, and her green eyes almost seemed to glow under the darkness of the bar as she stared unwavering into Jasper's amber ones.

“Oh, I have plenty in store for you,” Jasper murmured against Peridot’s lips, one hand dipping lower to grip that amazing ass, the other still firmly wrapped around her hip. “None of which matters are appropriate for public.”

Jasper leaned in to take Peridot’s earlobe gently in her teeth, sucking warmly, before descending on her neck to kiss her, just slightly too much for public. The hand at Peridot’s hip traced lightly up her side, feeling over the small bumps of her ribs, and cupped the back of her neck, guiding her back in for another kiss.

Peridot couldn't help the little whine the left her as Jasper nibbled at her ear, crimson dusting her cheeks shortly after. Jasper's hands along her body were warm, heating Peridot from the inside out.

“So, do you wanna head back to my place?” Jasper asked quietly as they broke apart. She glanced behind her at the bar and quickly downs the rest of Peridot’s drink, glancing back at her with a teasing glint in her eyes. “No reason to stay.”

"Yeah...let’s go to your place,” she murmured quietly. When Jasper finished her drink, Peridot made quick work of paying their tab before grabbing Jasper by the arm and all but rushing them out the door.

Jasper grinned as she was dragged out of Rapture, her heart light. It was going to be a great night.


	4. Alone At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Peridot finally get back home, and their night gets infinitely better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut smut smut smut

Jasper felt like she was almost bursting by the time they made it back to her apartment. Peridot's hand on the small of her back stoked the fire in her core until it was nearly unbearable.

As soon as the apartment door had swung shut behind them, Jasper drew Peridot in for a heated kiss, scraping her blunt nails down her back and swiping her warm tongue across her bottom lip. A whine escaped her throat, betraying her weakness for the petite blonde.

Peridot molded seamlessly to the others mouth, a low curse escaping her now and then when she felt the sharp of Jasper's nails along her back. It was a beautiful pain, and she wasn't complaining about it in the slightest.

As they rushed through Jasper's apartment, Peridot suddenly found herself against the bedroom wall, and her hips ground against Jasper's purposely as she nipped at her bottom lip. Their kiss was needy, desperate, and messy. There was no grace or coordination whatsoever, and Peridot was absolutely exhilarated by it all.

Jasper all but ripped her jacket off, throwing it behind her in her haste, and pressed back against Peridot, hungry lips descending on her neck to lick and kiss her, branding her with blooming love bites. She shoved a knee between Peridot’s thighs and groaned in sympathy as she felt the warm heat of the smaller girl’s sex. One hand moved to help Peridot’s hips find a torturously slow rhythm to grind to as the other tangled into her short hair, gently pulling her head back to expose the white column of her neck.

“I want you,” Jasper moaned against Peridot’s throat, feeling as if her entire being was engulfed in flame. She pulled Peridot backwards with her until she felt her bed behind her knees and flopped down, leaving Peridot standing between her thighs. Jasper gently nipped at Peridot’s ribs through the fabric of her dress, toeing off her own boots quickly.

Peridot's small, delicate hands were all but shaking as they came around to pull her dress above her head, carelessly discarding the article of clothing somewhere in the corner of the room. Her bare skin was sticky, hot with anticipation and need. Every touch, every nip, bite, and kiss was like fire on Peridot's skin; and as she stood there, hazy eyed and heavy breathed, a damp spot was quickly forming on the front of her lace panties.

"I... want you too..." she murmured. Between Jasper's legs, she positioned herself on her knees, hands coming up to tug at the hem of the other girl’s jeans. “Now."

Jasper groaned softly, feeling the space between her thighs twinge with need. She helped Peridot pull off her jeans, then quickly shucked off her V-neck, leaving them both in their bras and underwear. Her mouth watered as she took in Peridot’s matching set, the black lace standing out sharply against her pale skin.

“Guess great minds think alike,” Jasper chuckled, glancing down at her own underwear, matching white lace with crimson accents, then pulled Peridot in flush against her, relishing in the feeling of skin on skin. She laid back on the pillows, positioning Peridot to straddle one of her thighs. Her broad hands rubbed over Peridot’s back as she stared up at the smaller girl atop her.

"It seems like it,” she responded with a low chuckle.

Grinning slightly, Jasper tugged Peridot down for a bruising kiss, all tongue and teeth and needy whimpers. She rolled her hips against Peridot’s thigh, nearly crying out at the first touch against her aching cunt.

Peridot smirked against the larger girl’s lips, the desperate murmurs and whimpers sending a chill up her spine. 

Teasingly, Peridot brought her hand between them and brushed against Jasper's clit, circling around the hardened nub through the fabric of her panties.

Jasper gasped sharply, her hips jerking up against Peridot’s hand. She was already _so_ wet, and even through her underwear, Peridot’s fingers felt like heaven.

“Ah…Peridot,” Jasper groaned, clutching the girl tighter. She rolled them over, carefully bracing her weight on her knee between Peridot’s thighs and her hand to the left of her head.

Leaning down, Jasper kissed Peridot softly, once, twice, before tracing a line down to her neck. Light, tickling kisses dissolved into deeper ones, before her thick lips formed a seal at the junction between her neck and shoulder and sucked, drawing a blossoming bruise to the skin. Sharp white teeth scraped carefully along Peridot’s collarbone as Jasper’s free hand inched her bra straps down her shoulders. Shifting her weight to slide both hands under Peridot, Jasper undid her bra and tossed it to the ground.

Jasper bent back down to kiss her way over Peridot’s chest, sucking the occasional hicky onto her clear, pale skin. She settled her weight on the bed between Peridot’s legs, and looked up at her just as she dragged her tongue firmly over one small, pink nipple.

"Jasper...ah..." The blunt of Peridot's nails dug in along the skin of Jasper's arms and back, groaning out her name as the larger girl ran a tongue over the hardening bud. Even such a simple action as that sent Peridot squirming, mewling desperately like she had no shame in the world. "P-please..."

“Please what?” Jasper murmured, then drew the bud into her warm mouth and sucked. Her hand payed attention to her neglected breast, gently rolling the nipple between thumb and forefinger. Peridot was incredibly sexy when she begged, and Jasper wanted nothing more than to tease her until she was reduced to a trembling mess, just pleading for her release.

Jasper gently bit Peridot’s nipple, flicking her tongue over the tip, before she switched sides. Looking up, she started the process over again, licking slowly before she began to suck. She pulled back to blow cool air across Peridot’s slick skin, watching in satisfaction as her nipples hardened and goosebumps raised. Leaning back down, Jasper sucked a dark bruise onto Peridot’s breast, just under her nipple.

"Y-you know what..." the smaller girl fired back. Her back arched against Jasper's touch, and her face was flushed with color as she let another long, low moan escape from her lips. Each simple lick sent a shockwave of pleasure down her spine and straight to her groin, and as much as she wanted Jasper to fuck her absolutely senseless right now, pride prevented her from actually asking for it.

“I want to hear you say it,” Jasper purred, “I want to hear what you want me to do to you.”

Jasper bit her lip as she looked up between Peridot’s breasts, then licked over her ribs, occasionally forming a seal with her lips to leave more hickies. She wanted to hear what Peridot wanted from her, wanted to see her come apart at the seams.

Gripping at the bedsheets, Peridot was all but squirming underneath the larger woman. She stared at her intently, cheeks burning with red before she directed her attention literally anywhere else.

"I..." she hesitated for a moment, growling under her breath, "I want you to fuck me! Please! I need you..."

“There we go,” Jasper praised, then explained, “I didn’t want to do anything that you didn’t want.”

Jasper grinned, kissing down her stomach until she reached her underwear, eyeing the sizable wet spot that had formed there. She gently pinned Peridot’s thighs open before leaving a trail of hickies all along the inside of one, stopping just before her center. She smirked at Peridot before switching to her other thigh, nibbling gently with her sharp white teeth.

Leaning in, Jasper laid a long, hard lick along the outside of Peridot’s panties, then kissed the top of her mound. Stars, Peridot tasted amazing, and the smell of her was driving Jasper up the wall in the best of ways; she went back for more, lapping hard at her slit through the soaked fabric of her panties. Peridot cried out; even with her panties on, Jasper's mouth against her felt like heaven.

Sitting up, Jasper tugged her sodden underwear off and tossed them carelessly to the side before settling back in between her thighs. She parted her outer lips gently, elated at just how wet she was, before delving in to lap at her hard clit, moaning as she did so.

A loud cry of Jasper's name tore through Peridot's throat. It was probably enough to startle anyone that didn't know her, and she only prayed Jasper's neighbors were anywhere but at home. Without her underwear to dampen the pleasure, Peridot couldn't keep the noise down even if she tried.

"Oh god...J-Jasper...!" Gripping at the sheets of the bed, Peridot's back arched against the others touch, hips rolling against her mouth while she spread her legs even further.

Jasper hummed against her, licking her clit a few more times before moving down to dip inside her. Gods, Peridot tasted divine, and the way Jasper’s name sounded on her lips almost made her toes curl. Her broad hands moved to pin Peridot’s legs open as she delved in and out of her with her tongue, savoring each moan the smaller girl let loose.

Making her way back up to the top of her slit, Jasper sucked her clit into her hot mouth, lapping at the hard bud with her tongue. She looked up to see Peridot’s head tossed back, her back arched, as she pleasured her. Jasper paused, lifting her head up.

“Do you want fingers, too?” she rasped, aching to please the smaller girl however she needed it.

Peridot could only manage a nod at the question presented to her, too overcome with sensations to even think about speaking. Her mind felt clouded, fogged over like the early morning over the ocean. Breath shallow, the smaller sat up on her forearms, green eyes glinting with an undeniable amount of lust as they stared at the ones below her. Even that look alone was enough to make her cum.

Jasper held her gaze as she made a show of sucking her first two fingers into her mouth, moaning slightly as she slicked them up—not that she needed to; Peridot was dripping wet. It was just fun to tease her.

The larger girl slid her fingers up and down Peridot’s slit a few times before slowly pressing just one inside her, curling up towards the front wall. Jasper relished her resulting moan, leaning down to lick her clit. She worked her second finger inside as she sucked the hard bud into her mouth, looking up to gauge Peridot’s reaction. Her free hand held her down by the hip as she bucked against her face.

Peridot had held her gaze as long as she could, only breaking it when she saw the other lick her fingers in such a way. It was like the sight alone sent electricity running down her spine and straight between her legs, threatening to push her clear over the edge of release.

Swearing obscenity after obscenity under her breath, the taste of copper washed over Peridot's tongue as she nipped too hard into her lower lip. The pain, however, was quickly forgotten as Jasper's thick fingers stretched her wonderfully. She could feel the start of her knuckles rub against the sensitive flesh of her inner walls, and she immediately bucked her hips in a silent demand for more.

Jasper rocked her fingers into Peridot, keeping a slow rhythm as she worked her clit with her mouth. She arched her fingers up, searching for that one spot on the front of Peridot’s cunt—there; the soft, spongy section that had Peridot crying out with pleasure.

Thrusting her fingers slightly faster, Jasper lifted her head to check on her partner.

“You okay?” she asked, then dipped back down, flicking her tongue over Peridot’s clit. Her fingers curled up against her g-spot with every thrust.

"F-f—fuck!!! Jasper...!!!!"

White knuckling the bedsheets, Peridot all but cried out Jasper's name, her orgasm crashing through her before she even had a chance to respond to the question given. Her hips jolted forward, and her walls clenched and spasmed around the thick of Jasper's fingers as she came in a rush of fluids. Not that Peridot could give a shred of remorse about the horrid mess she was making, because honestly, who has time to think about that when you're cumming like a freight train?

Peridot’s orgasm took Jasper by surprise, but she kept going, diligently working the smaller girl through the pleasure. Fuck, her walls clenched down on Jasper’s fingers so hard that she couldn’t even thrust anymore; she resorted to fluttering her fingertips deep inside while licking her clit, hard. She didn’t dare stop, not while Peridot was moaning like her life depended on it and rolling her hips to Jasper’s tongue like it was the last thing she would ever do.

Jasper looked up as she worked, watching the way Peridot’s face contorted in bliss. Her own arousal, forgotten while tending to Peri, rushed back full force, and she moaned slightly, feeling her wet panties stick to her.

When Jasper didn't stop, or even slow for that matter, Peridot felt her body give way to a second orgasm; just as blissful and amazing as the first. It crashed over her in waves, sweet and slow, drowning her in the best way possible.  Sweat dampened her brow as Peridot continued to cry out Jasper's name like a mantra, and as she finally felt the pleasure subside, she all but collapsed onto the damp, sticky sheets pillow her.

"Hah...f-fuck..." she groaned out. She was unable to form a coherent sentence as she laid there, breathless and sticky.

Jasper slowly let up as Peridot slumped to the sheets, surprised but pleased that she had managed to make the girl cum twice. She licked away the last traces of her orgasm from her thighs before carefully crawling over the girl, picking her up and laying her on a dry section of the bed. Jasper curled up next to her, stroking her hair and pressing gentle, soothing kisses to her flushed skin.

"Are you okay, baby?" Jasper asked, nuzzling her and pulling her flush to her body. She felt the girl shiver in her arms, and rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"Hah...I'm...I'm good...that was just...wow," Peridot reassured breathlessly. Managing to find some energy to actually move, Peridot re-positioned herself so she was facing Jasper, rather than being back to chest. She leaned forward to kiss the larger woman gently, relishing the subtle taste of herself on her lips. "Thanks..."

"No need to thank me," Jasper replied, kissing back sweetly. She rubbed her hands up and down Peridot's bare back, smiling.

"Do you...want me to return the favor?" Peridot asked after taking a second to recover. She nipped her bottom lip as she glanced at the wet spot along the front of Jasper's panties.

"Only if you're comfortable with it," Jasper replied, blushing slightly. She desperately wanted some relief, and if Peridot wasn't okay with helping her out, Jasper was honestly contemplating sneaking off to the bathroom to take care of the problem herself.

"Of course I am. Besides, after that performance I definitely own you." The smaller of the girls smirked, and immediately settled herself on her knees, gesturing for Jasper to get into position.

"O-okay," Jasper stuttered, scooting back to lay against the pillows. She looked away as she spread her legs slightly, an embarrassed, aroused blush dusting her face. One hand covered her face, and the other tangled itself into the sheets. She still had her bra and underwear on, and she didn't want to think about how wet her panties must be...

As Jasper spread her legs, Peridot was quick to get between them, immediately peppering small kisses up the inner parts of her generous thighs. The smell of her arousal was thick, intense. It carried wonderfully through Peridot's nose, and relit the fire kindling between her own legs. Eyes glancing upwards, a smirk tugged at the edges of Peridot's lips as she stopped to admire the larger girl for a moment.

Jasper looked beyond cute right now; timid and flustered, the pink that dusted her cheeks added a level of softness to her features that she hadn't had the pleasure of seeing until now.

"I never pegged you for the nervous type," Peridot hummed with a gentle smile. "Come on, I wanna see you." Sitting on her knees, Peri leaned forward and gingerly removed Jasper's hand from her face, placing it at her side. "Gorgeous..."

Jasper blushed harder as she twisted both hands into the bed sheets. She wasn't normally this nervous! There was just something about Peridot that Jasper adored, something that made her want to please the other girl. She gulped as she looked to lock eyes with Peridot.

Ignoring the fluttering in her stomach, Peridot felt heat settle in her own cheeks as she trapped Jasper's lips against her own, her movements languid but purposeful. She had never been quite this...solicitous...with anyone before. Whenever she was intimate with someone, be that a partner or random hook up of sorts, it was usually quick, and not much feeling was behind it. It was just two people, trying to rid stress in the most basic way they knew how.

But this was different. Peridot wanted to shower Jasper in compliments while she kissed her for hours. She wanted to fuck her long, and slow, all night until the sun streamed through the blinds.

The thought of such a thing embarrassed Peridot. She never thought one could acquire those type feelings for someone you only just really were starting to get to know, yet here they were. Fuck, she was in far deeper than she realized.

"I-I'm only nervous around pretty girls," Jasper said as their kiss ended, cursing the way her voice stuttered. Why was she so afraid of not being good enough for Peri? "I'm just...I don't wanna disappoint you."

Jasper took a deep breath, trying to calm her frazzled nerves, and relaxed, spreading her legs wider and attempting to maintain eye contact through her arousal. She could feel the wet heat clinging to her sex; more leaked out even as she laid there.

“That's literally an impossibility, Jasper."  Peridot's voice was soft, but held a seriousness to it as she directed her attention to the girl’s neck. She kissed her softly, tenderly, trying to calm her nerves a little. Bringing a hand between them, Peri couldn't help but notice the ever growing wet spot along Jasper's panties, and carefully began exploring the area. She ran a finger down the seam of her slit, pressing firmly and relishing how absolutely soaked she was. Even through the fabric Peridot's finger glistened with arousal.

"I think that—aah, mm!" Jasper's reply was cut off by the delicious feeling of Peridot's hand between her legs. She arched her head back with a moan, hands coming up to cradle Peridot to her neck. Her hips twitched as she fought the urge to buck up to Peridot already. She hiccupped a sigh as Peridot's teeth scraped softly over her sensitive neck.

"What if—nnngh—I’m not what y-you expected?" Jasper managed to gasp. "What if I taste f-funny, or it takes me too long to cum?"

Breathing out a soft sigh, Peridot leaned away from the kisses, settling on her knees as she stared at the girl with a gentle expression.

"Hey...it's okay..." She gave the girl a reassuring smile, and cupped her cheek in the palm of her hand, brushing her thumb against the soft, blushing skin. "There's no real rule books to this stuff; how you should taste, how long it takes you to get off. That's kinda of the fun of it...being able to explore. You're absolutely amazing, Jasper, I can tell you right now you're everything I expect and more. And even if it happens to take you a little longer to cum, so what? Just means I get to pleasure you even more." Peridot chuckled sheepishly, blushing as she looked away for a moment.

“B-but I understand, ya know, being nervous. And really, if you’d rather wait a bit that's completely okay too. I want you to feel comfortable."

"No!" Jasper replied, almost too quickly. "I-I mean, please continue. I want you to. I really, really want you to. And, thanks…that makes me feel a lot better."

Jasper smiled at Peridot, feeling herself relax fully for the first time since she laid down. She reached for the girl, bringing her into her embrace and kissing her softly. Her hips stuttered as Peridot brushed her groin, and she moaned, deepening the kiss a moment later.

"Peri...please..." Jasper pleaded, still so aroused it almost hurt.

Peridot nodded, moaning softly against her mouth, before moving down the structure of her jaw and back toward her neck. She kissed at the junction just between where neck met shoulder, then bit down, hard. A pretty purple mark blossomed there soon after, and Peridot felt an electric bolt run up the length of her spine at the noises that were elicited from Jasper in result.

Pulling away for a moment, Peridot's breath was heavy as she fumbled with the hem of Jasper's panties, tugging the article of clothing down her gorgeously long legs before discarding them somewhere about the room.

Jasper was like a furnace; she radiated heat, and her cunt was red and swollen with her pent up arousal.

"Fuck...you're so hot, Jasper..." Peridot murmured throatily. She nipped at her bottom lip, and without so much as a second thought, the girl ran her fingers through the seam of Jasper's cunt before dipping two inside, pumping slowly while her thumb brushed circles around her clit.

"F-fuck, Peri!" Jasper cried, throwing her head back at the sudden burst of pleasure. She rolled her hips to Peridot's slow rhythm, clutching the girl tighter to her. Her legs twitched with every pass of Peridot's thumb over her clit, and she moaned shamelessly, her earlier embarrassment well and forgotten.

Holy _fuck_ Peridot's fingers felt like heaven; Jasper felt her mouth hanging open but couldn't be bothered to try to close it. The slow tempo was sweet torture, both blissful and agonizing.

Pumping her fingers, Peridot curled them upwards in search for that sweet spot right-there! Peridot watched for Jasper's reaction as she exploited the spongy area of flesh with in her.

Jasper gasped sharply, arching her back. Holy FUCK that felt so good, but Jasper knew herself—she knew that it would take more pressure on her clit, along with the fingers, to get her to cum. Shakily, she took Peridot's head in her hand and gently tried to push her towards her cunt.

"P-Peri, please," Jasper moaned, "use your m-mouth on my c-clit."

Peridot blinked, eyes glinting upwards as she felt Jasper's fingers through her hair. Gods, Jasper was fucking gorgeous when she was being pleasured. Face flushed, sweat dotting her brow, mouth hanging open slightly as she panted like a dog in heat. A playful smirk tugged at the corner of Peridot's lips while she allowed Jasper to lower her. She didn't give the girl what she wanted just yet, however. No. She was going to draw this out as long as she could. Instead, she focused on her inner thighs; kissing and nipping at the tender flesh and marking her with beautiful purple spots. She edged her way closer and closer to where she knew Jasper wanted her most, just teasing her.

Jasper keened, rolling her hips, as Peridot teased her. Her thumb had left Jasper's clit, and she was aching for more stimulation.

"P-Peri..." Jasper pleaded, blearily trying to lift her head up to peer down at her. She panted, the pleasure rolling through her, unable to cum without something more on her clit.

But it looked like Peridot was perfectly content just teasing her, bringing her up so high without letting her topple down. Jasper moaned, letting her head fall back, and reached down to rub her clit herself.

"Nuh-uh," Peridot smirked, and removed herself from Jasper's thighs as she grabbed her hand, "Not yet. If you touch yourself, I stop completely..." Humor glinted in her eyes, but she was all too serious.

Jasper whined—actually whined—and instead intertwined her fingers with Peridot's, seeking something solid to anchor her amidst the sea of pleasure. Her other hand twitched by her hip, seeming unsure about whether it wanted to tangle into Peridot's hair, or twist into the sheets.

Jasper was both grateful and annoyed that Peridot kept her fingers thrusting inside of her. Grateful, because she was hitting her g-spot _juuuust riiiiight_ ; annoyed, because she was going so, so slowly. The way she smirked up at Jasper...oh god, she could've cum right then.

"Good girl..." Peridot hummed in satisfaction as she lowered herself between Jasper's legs again, going back to her thighs and nipping at them once more before finally giving the girl what she wanted. Her fingers continued to pump at a steady pace, then gradually picked up speed while her mouth wrapped around her clit. Jasper's taste melted into Peridot's tongue like velvet; sweet, partly salty in its flavor. "Delicious," Peridot murmured, sucking the hardened nub.

"Ah-mmnngh!" Jasper moaned brokenly, her fingers tangling in Peridot's fluffy hair. Her hips rolled against Peridot's tongue and fingers, trying to get her to speed up.

"Three fingers, Peri, please!" Jasper gasped. She was a big girl; she needed the extra thickness. Her spine arched, her hand trying to pull Peridot's head down onto her pussy without hurting her.

Peridot couldn't help but blush, nipping her bottom lip as she pulled her mouth away for a moment.

"Y-you sure?" she asked, though the way Jasper's hips bucked, and soft whines continued to escape were answer enough. Carefully, she abides the request given, inserting another finger inside the larger woman. The fit was a tight one, though not too much so. Jasper’s pussy stretched around Peridot’s fingers wonderfully, actually sucking her in while she picked up the pace. Her fluids were copious, drenching Peridot all the way down to her wrist, and creating a lewd 'shlck' sound as she thrusted her fingers as fast as they could go without hurting her.

Returning to her clit, Peridot moaned around it and all but tortured the sensitive nub; flicking it with her tongue before sucking hard.

"F-fuck—!!" Jasper cried out, her body tensing. She was so close, so close. "P-Peri, I'm gonna cu—!!"

The rest of her sentence was cut off as her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave, making her entire body tense up. She moaned brokenly as she did her best not to crush Peridot's head between her thighs. The pleasure rolled over her in waves, heat spreading through her body like a wildfire. Her spine arched, her hips stilled, and her mouth hung slack in a long groan.

Finally, the pleasure began to fade, and she relaxed, gently pulling Peridot's face away from her clit. She was panting, covered in sweat, but smiling ear to ear.

When Jasper finally settled down, Peridot slid her fingers out with a sopping wet noise, blushing at the sight of just how drenched her hand was. It was practically glistening.

"Y-you okay there?" she asked, taking in her sweaty, blissful face.

Jasper, unable to speak just yet, nodded happily. Catching sight of the state of Peridot's hand, her face turned beet red. She tried to sit up somewhat, and managed to lever herself up on her elbows.

"I-I'm sorry 'bout that," she mumbled, panting and trying to catch her breath. She glanced away, embarrassed. "I've got tissues 'round here somewhere..."

Peridot just smirked.

"It's no big deal," she murmured lowly. Feeling daring, the smaller girl locked eyes with the one beneath her, half lidded and seductive as she licked the mess clean off her own fingers, disregarding Jasper's comment about tissues.

Jasper turned, if possible, even redder, her eyes growing wide as she watched Peridot's unusual way of cleaning up. She bit her bottom lip, feeling her insides clench deliciously.

After a moment, she shakily managed to sit up, pulling the girl in for a kiss, ignoring the taste of herself on her lips. When they broke apart, she smiled tenderly at her.

"I'm gonna go grab a glass of water, do you want one?" Jasper offered, stretching. She glanced back at Peridot. "You've got to be thirsty after that performance."

Peridot smirked, chuckling softly as she sat on her knees. "Yeah, some water would be great, thanks."

Jasper didn't bother to dress herself, walking out naked, and was soon back with two big glasses of water. Handing one to Peri, she settled next to her and drained half of hers in a few gulps, then set it on the bedside table.

"Cuddle with me?" she asked, scooting into bed and looking at Peridot with big, puppy-dog eyes. "I'll let you play with my boobs."

Peridot almost choked on her water as she took a sip, cheeks flushed red as she immediately zoned in on those wonderful breast of hers. 

"I suppose I'll take you up on that offer..." she said, as if having to put any real thought into it. Wrapping her arms around the larger girl, they found a comfy position on the mattress; Peridot's head resting against Jasper's left breast.

Peridot had never felt like a luckier person in her life.

"I'm so blessed...."

"I could say the same thing," Jasper replied, barely joking. She took Peridot's hand and placed it on her right breast. "Here, I offered, right?"

Jasper chuckled a bit and reached over, snagging a blanket and throwing it over their legs. She dropped a kiss on Peridot's head.

Peridot swallowed as Jasper moved her hand against her other boob. She was so warm, and soft, and squishy just...god she could play with these things all day! Clearing her throat, the smaller girl withheld the urge to do so, however, just offering a gentle squeeze instead.

 "I'm pretty sure you could start world peace with these things," she commented, chuckling humorously as she glanced at her own breasts, substantially smaller than Jasper's own. "Must me nice not to be built like a teenage boy..."

"It's not all that great," Jasper replied seriously, tucking one hand behind her head and wrapping the other around Peridot's shoulders.

"I can't lay on my stomach comfortably, I can barely cross my arms, and forget trying to scoot up to a table—they’re either squashed or sitting on top of it. Besides, yours are really fucking sexy." Jasper leaned down and kissed Peridot's forehead, then smirked. "But, if it makes you feel better, you can jiggle mine around a bit."

A smile played across the smaller girl’s lips, a soft chuckle leaving her.

"I suppose there are challenges to being so well endowed..." she quipped. She flicked the girl’s nipple playfully. "And as tempting as it is to lay around and play with these all day I think some rest is in order. Or a shower. I don't ever remember being this sticky before in my life...."

"A shower does sound like a good idea," Jasper agreed. Sitting up, she swung her long legs off the side of the bed and stood up. "I've got a clean towel under the sink that you can use." Jasper smiled at Peridot as she offered her hand for her to take. "You're welcome to shower by yourself, but I'm happy to shower together."

In truth, Jasper was dying to shower with Peridot. She wanted to shampoo the girl's poof of blonde hair, run her soapy hands over her petite little body... Jasper shook her head to rid herself of her daydream and waited patiently for Peridot's answer.

A subtle smirk tugged at the corner of Peridot's lips.

"A shower together sounds more...optimal," she said truthfully, though hoping she didn't sound too eager. Bringing her legs around, Peridot stood as well, taking Jasper's hand into her own. "Shall we?"

"Right away," Jasper teased, then led the way out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. She had cleaned up the apartment earlier in anticipation of Peridot coming over for video games, and the bathroom, for once, was clutter-free. Reaching in the cabinet under the sink, Jasper grabbed two fresh towels and hung them on the rack, then turned the shower on, testing the water with one hand.

"How hot do you like your showers?" Jasper asked, looking behind her at Peridot. "Oh, can you close the door? It gets cold in here if I leave it open when I shower."

Nodding, Peridot closed the door behind her.

"That's about good," she smiled, reaching over Jasper to test the water herself.

“Um…” Jasper began awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. “How…um…how do you shower with…those?” She gestured to Peridot’s prosthetic legs. Peridot looked confused for a moment before beaming.

“Oh! I’ve actually done some modifications to these,” Peridot said, tapping one false calf. “They’re waterproof.”

“Really?” Jasper asked, impressed. “That’s so cool!”

“Yeah,” Peridot laughed. “I could’ve just bought waterproof ones, but it was cheaper to just modify these. It was a fun project, anyways.”

“Cool,” Jasper repeated, slightly awestruck. “You’re so smart.” Peridot smiled at her, happy that Jasper thought her nerdiness was cute.

“Thanks,” Peridot replied. “Um, should we get in, then?”

Jasper nodded and stepped into the warm spray, turning to offer Peridot her hand. She smiled at her affectionately.

"Thanks for taking a shower with me, babe," Jasper murmured, tilting her head back to begin the long process of wetting her thick hair.

"It's not a problem," Peridot replied easily. She gave the girl a subtle grin as she stepped into the tub, sighing contently as the warm water washed over her skin. Standing behind Jasper, she watched tentatively while she tried to saturate the massive main she called her hair. "How on this earth do you manage to deal with that every day?" she asked with an amused chuckle.

Jasper laughed, blinking water out of her eyes to smile down at Peridot.

"My showers are usually a half hour long, at least," Jasper said. "And over half of that is spent on my hair." She stepped out of the stream to allow Peridot access to the water. "Here, you get wet first. Then I can stand in the water while I wash you, if that's okay with you."

Peridot nipped her bottom lip, fighting back a comment on the hidden innuendo about getting wet. "S-sure, that's fine." Standing in front of the water now, Peri hummed and let herself become completely drenched in the warm mist.

"What?" Jasper pouted as Peri stepped away, fully saturated in water. "It takes me like five minutes just to get my hair all the way wet!"

Scowling humorously, Jasper stepped back under the stream and grabbed some shampoo, squirting a dollop onto her big palms.

Peridot chuckled, and ran a hand through her soaked hair. "One of the perks of having short hair I suppose. The less I have to do with it the better."

"Hmph. Come here," Jasper said, holding up her hands in offering, "I'll wash your hair, first."

Turning, Peridot blinked water out of her eyes and stood in front of Jasper so she could shampoo her properly. The larger girl toward over her by a solid foot, putting her straight at boob level.

"Um, you sure you don't want me to shampoo you first?" she asked, cheeks tinted with a rosy pink as she tried to direct her attention elsewhere.

"Nah, my hair's not even wet yet," Jasper chuckled, unaware of Peridot's view, and began working her hair into a lather. She was gentle, and careful to keep the soap out of her eyes.

"You okay?" Jasper asked, moving to let Peridot into the water. She leaned down to kiss Peridot, sweeping her sudsy hair away from her forehead, ignoring the water streaming down their faces.

Standing up, she ran her hands through her own hair, finding it to be nicely water-logged, and smiled down at Peri, before kissing her again.

"I'm fine it's just... I guess I’ll never really get used to being so close to erm...those." She gestured to her massive, soapy breasts, smirking as she wiped the water away from her face.

"Well, you're welcome to touch, if you want," Jasper murmured, running her hands down Peridot's back and up again. She grinned at her before leaning down to kiss her once more, trapping her bottom lip between her teeth and running her tongue over it slowly.

"Hm, I dunno if you want to give me that power..." Peridot murmured lowly. She kissed back, slow and gentle, and she savored the taste in her lips. She was sweet, the flavor of the cosmopolitan still lingering there.

"I think I do," Jasper whispered against Peridot's lips. Her hands slid up her back to tangle in Peridot's wet hair. She broke away from their kiss to reach over the shorter girl's shoulder and grab a loofah. She offered it to Peridot, along with her body wash. "Do you want to wash me first, or should I do you first?"

"Oh, you can do me...-I m-mean wash me...you can wash me first..." She offered a sheepish chuckle as she rubbed the back of her neck, "I-if you don't mind."

"Sure." Jasper blushed as she realized the innuendo she had accidentally made, then tried to hide it by squeezing some body wash onto the loofah. She turned Peridot so that she was facing away from her and began to wash her back.

Jasper tried to keep her hands from wandering, she really did, but as she encircled Peridot's waist to soap up her stomach, she couldn't help but inch up over her breasts. She gently pulled Peridot back until their bodies were flush together. Her hands worked the soap over her small breasts, occasionally pinching her nipples gently.

As Jasper's warm, calloused hands traveled up the length of her body, Peridot stifled a soft moan, back arching against hers.  Her breasts were always the most sensitive parts of her, and each little pinch of the ever hardening buds of her nipples were like pure electricity.

Nipping at her bottom lip, Peri composed herself; straightening her back and hoping she hadn't been too obvious on how good that felt.

"Do you like that, Peri?" Jasper murmured into her ear, one hand pinching her nipple, the other moving her sopping hair out of the way so that Jasper could lick the water off her neck. Biting down gently, Jasper's hand travelled down her belly, trailing her fingertips across her lower belly and upper thighs.

Jasper murmured sweet nothings against Peridot's neck as she left kisses and love bites along it. One hand continued to pinch and roll her nipple before treating the other bud to the same treatment. Stars, Jasper couldn't keep her hands off this girl...

A hand snapped to Peridot's mouth in an attempt to stifle another moan that threatened to surface. Cheeks flushed, she couldn't even find a decent retort within herself. She merely stood there, stammering, and heart beating rapidly against her chest as jasper continued her blissful torture.

"I can't hear you," Jasper whispered, nibbling her earlobe. The hand teasing her lower belly dipped between her thick thighs for just a moment, tracing over her outer lips lightly before pulling back to trail along her stomach again.

"If you want me to stop, I can just shampoo myself," Jasper murmured, pulling her hands away fully. "That usually takes at least ten minutes..."

"N-no!" Peridot shouted, a bit too eagerly, "I-I mean no...you don't have to stop... Please." She blushed as she turned to face Jasper directly, "I like it..."

"Good." Jasper smiled, leaning down to kiss Peri. Her hands found her waist, pulling her in, before one circled around to palm her ass, and the other went back to her small breast.

"Damn, Peri," Jasper paused to say, "your ass is fantastic." She squeezed one cheek appreciatively.

Peridot smirked, wrapping her arms around Jasper's waist and giving her own ass a squeeze. "Hmm, thanks. Says a lot, coming from you."

Jasper rolled her eyes, smirking.

"Yeah, but _every_ part of me is big. You're tiny, but still have an amazing fucking ass," Jasper pointed out. She smiled as she leaned down to kiss Peridot, still groping her ass. Then both hands traveled up, up, up, until she was cradling Peridot tenderly. She bit her lower lip again, before going back to her neck, sucking a couple more hickies onto her pale skin.

Peridot smirked against Jasper's lips. She was nothing but putty in her hands, every touch and nip and kiss feeling absolute like heaven. Craning her neck upwards, she allowed Jasper better access to it, moaning out her name quietly.

"I like it when you say my name like that," Jasper whispered, voice husky. "Do it again." Her fingers returned to her nipples, pinching and rolling them almost to the point of discomfort. Biting and sucking Peridot's neck, Jasper tried her best to make the other girl moan.

A sharp gasp escaped the smaller girl, soon followed by a cry of Jasper's name. Stars danced behind her eyelids as they closed, and she could feel her nipples hardening between her fingers.

Jasper worked her way down Peridot's neck, lowering herself to her knees as she replaced one hand with her mouth, sucking and licking her nipple. She steadied the girl with her free hand on her waist, moaning slightly around the hard bud in her mouth. She looked up as she bit down gently.

Peridot's eyes were half lidded, and hazed over with a new-found arousal as she fought to hold her stare with the woman on her knees. Her hand ran delicately through her soaked hair, toying and massaging Jasper's scalp while she bit down on her free hand and moaned quietly around it.

"Fuck..."

Jasper worried the nipple in her mouth between her teeth for a moment before closing her lips around it and sucking. Removing herself with a wet _pop,_ Jasper kissed her way across Peridot’s chest to her other breast, licking over the nipple there with a hot tongue. She resumed her suckling, both hands now around Peridot’s waist, before one hand trailed around to dip one thick finger between her thighs.

The larger woman ran her finger through the folds of Peridot’s sex, finding the girl to be soaked. She made a noise of appreciation around the nipple in her mouth before moving downwards, kissing over Peridot’s belly.

“You’re so wet, Peri,” Jasper groaned into the skin of her belly, nipping at it gently. Two fingers now stroked and teased between Peridot’s thighs, just barely brushing her swollen clit with each slow pass.

A high pitched whine escaped the smaller girl as her head tilted back, teeth trapping the corner of her bottom lip.

"Fuck, Jas...p-please...I need it."

"Need what?" Jasper purred, her fingers beginning to rub circles over Peridot's hard clit. She sucked and bit and licked the skin of her belly, leaving hickies, before looking up at Peridot's face. "Tell me what you need, Peridot. I want to hear you say it." Her fingers pressed harder for just a teasing moment before going back to their soft circling. A second later, her tongue swiped over her pubis, tickling her panty line. She kissed her mound gently, teasingly, and looked up at Peridot. Her mouth was so close to Peridot's dripping cunt, her warm breath washing over her clit on each exhale.

Oh stars. Peridot's mouth fell slack, tongue hanging partially out in soft pants. Her whimper of Jasper's name carried through the shower as she brought a hand up to grope her own breasts, the other tangling itself through Jasper’s head of wet, tangled hair. Half lidded eyes glinted downward for a moment, desperate and pleading, as they stared into Jasper's own.

"I-I need you...I need your mouth, fuck I need everything, Jasper, please...."

Jasper carefully turned Peridot so that her back was against the shower wall, then pulled one of her thighs up, resting her leg on her broad shoulder. One hand keeping Peridot balanced and stable, she leaned in and parted her dripping lips with a hard lick. She wasted no more time teasing her, her mouth closing around her hard clit and sucking.

Her free hand trailed up her supple thigh, and she sank two fingers deep into Peridot's soaking cunt, curling them forward as she lashed at her clit with her tongue. She made a small, pleased noise at the taste of Peridot coating her tongue.

"Fuck...!" Pressing her back against the cool tile, Peridot swore and moaned and cursed Jasper's name like it was the only thing she knew how to do. The other woman's mouth felt like pure heaven on her. It sent electricity through her, shocking her body in the best of ways. "You're t-too fucking good at his," Peri murmured. Her cheeks were red as she screwed her eyes shut, already feeling her core tighten.

"Mmm," Jasper hummed, pumping her fingers in and out of Peridot, hitting the soft, spongy bit on her front wall each time. She suckled her clit, rolling her tongue against the hard bud. The hand not thrusting into Peridot trailed up, palming her slight breast and pinching her nipple. Stars, Peridot was so wet; her juices soaked Jasper's hand down to her wrist, and the way her name sounded on Peridot's lips made her spine tingle pleasantly. Looking up, Jasper watched Peridot as she pleasured her, enjoying the look on her face.

Peridot felt light, almost adrift, like she was floating in the deepest parts of the cosmos. Each lick, each swipe of Jasper's tongue, was pure electric, and it wasn't until she felt that tight coiling in her groin that she was sent crashing back down to earth.

"Jasper I'm s-so c-close...fuck...." she whined. Her inner thighs trembled with each passing moment, slick and sticky with her own lewd essence. Breath hitched, she desperately tried to hold on, to draw this feeling out as long as possible.

Jasper deliberately slowed down her fingers and pulled her mouth away, looking up at Peridot with a glint in her eyes.

“Do you want to cum, Peri?” Jasper purred, kissing her stomach. “What if I don’t want to let you? What if I want to hear you beg for it? What if I want to see the way you look when you plead for your release?” Her fingers curled deliciously as she waited. “I want to hear it.”

Peridot growled, low and irritable, though a pitiful whine followed soon after.

"C-come on, you clod...." she murmured stubbornly, with no true malice in her words. "J-just give it to me already...!" She nipped her bottom lip, and rutted against Jasper's fingers for more friction, aching for it.

Jasper held her hips still against the shower wall, refusing to allow her to hump her hand.

“Say it,” Jasper commanded, low and gravelly. There was no real anger in her voice—just an air of authority, a desire to hear what she wanted. She curled her fingers again before beginning to withdraw. “Say. It.”

Her hips stuttered against Jasper's grip, and a low groan escaped her as that tingly feeling in her core began fading away.

"Ah... Fuck, Jasper...just..." Clawing at the tile wall, Peridot rested the back of her head against, nipping at her bottom lip almost hard enough to draw blood. Her please rested at the edge of her mouth, stubbornly staying in place until she felt Jasper start to withdraw those delicious fingers. " I-I want to cum...please Jasper I want to cum so badly..." Her words came out in a pitiful whine, needy and desperate, blush spreading across her face from cheeks to collar bone.

“Good girl,” Jasper growled, curling her fingers in once again. Hungry lips and tongue descended on Peridot’s clit as she thrusted, hard and fast, inside her drooling cunt. The hand holding her hips still relocated to her breast, rolling her nipple between two fingers. She moaned around Peridot’s clit, pumping her fingers swiftly against her g-spot. She had felt how close Peridot had been, and knew it wouldn’t take much to get her back to the edge again. Stars, Peridot tasted like _heaven_. She could have done this all day—but now wasn’t the time for that. Now was the time to let this poor girl cum, pushed up against the shower wall, slender hands yanking Jasper’s hair in ecstasy.

"Ooohh fuck fuck fuck...!"

Back arching tightly, Peridot's entire body tensed just before relaxing and giving into small spasms of absolute pleasure. Her orgasm ran through her entire body like sweet, sweet fire; spreading from her groin all the way down her legs, to her toes, then back up the rest of her.

Hands gripping at Jasper's hair, Peri gave one last drawn out moan and she bucked her hips, riding out every second of her release.

Jasper slowed her fingers, letting Peridot ride down from her high, before removing them completely. Her tongue swiped over her clit a few more times to help calm her down, before she moved to lick up every trace of her orgasm. Following the rivulets of cum down her thighs and back up again, Jasper carefully pulled Peridot’s leg from her shoulder and drew the girl into her arms, sitting on the shower floor. She fawned over her, kissing her forehead, rubbing her belly, cuddling her close.

“You did so well,” Jasper crooned, kissing Peridot’s nose. “How was it? You okay?”

Peridot was breathless, and tired. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she finally came down from her high.

"Mhm...I'm great.." she murmured quietly. Cheeks flushed, her expression was nothing short of admiration as she glanced at Jasper.

“Good,” Jasper replied, cuddling her closer. She kissed her softly, still enjoying the warmth of the water and the taste of Peridot’s cunt. “Do you want to stay in for a bit longer? I still need to wash.”

Peridot looked as though she was ten seconds from dozing off into a post orgasm slumber, but she managed a small nod anyway, "I don't mind," she said with a soft yawn. "I owe you a wash anyways."

"You look like you're going to fall asleep," Jasper laughed. "You sure you can handle it?" She grabbed the shampoo and handed it to Peridot, still sitting in the stream of water.

Peridot chuckled and took the shampoo, "oh I think I can handle it." Bringing the larger girl out of the water for a moment, Peri put a dollop of the flower scented product into her palm before sudsing it into Jasper's mane of hair.

Jasper closed her eyes in bliss, leaning into Peridot's gentle touch. She could've started purring, it felt so nice.

"Thanks, Peri," she sighed happily.

"Least I can do, really." She replied. She hummed along as she shampooed the girl, making sure to give her a decent scalp massage in the process.

"That feels so nice," Jasper smiled, tilting her head to get Peri where she wanted her.

Peridot chuckled, letting Jasper guide her. Jasper was like a big house cat, and Peri couldn't believe how fucking lucky she was to be dating a buff, but admittedly very cute girl like this.

Once she was thoroughly cleaned, Peri guided her underneath the water again to rinse out the soap, mindful of getting anything in her eyes.

Jasper let Peridot lean her into the water, lax and happy. She tilting her head back, helping Peri rinse her hair out. This part would take a couple minutes, and she babbled aloud this fact.

"Good lord your hair is even thicker than I initially thought." Peridot sniggered, finally managing to get the last of the suds out after a good five minutes or so, "I still don't know how you manage this by yourself."

"You get used to it eventually," Jasper shrugged, swiping water off her face so that she could kiss Peridot. Reaching behind her, she retrieved the loofah and soap, then held it out to her. "Do you wanna wash me, too?"

Peridot nodded, taking the items from her. The body wash was lavender, and the soft, gentle, scent filled the air as Peri squeezed some onto the loofah; sudsing it up in her hands for a moment before she began lathering Jasper's skin.  She started with her shoulders, slowly massaging the area before guiding herself lower, admiring each curve and dip of her muscles.

Jasper sat still as Peridot's deft little hands roamed over her body. Her eyes closed as she focused on the pleasurable feeling, almost feeling like lightning bolts were flickering up and down her spine. The lavender scent tickled her nose, and the only sounds she could hear over the running water were Peridot's gentle breaths and her own heartbeat. It felt like the only people who existed in the entire world were the two of them, and she loved it.

Dipping past that small dimple at the end of Jasper's spine, Peridot hummed thoughtfully and brought the loofah around so she could get her tummy and chest area. As she did this, she peppered small kisses on Jasper's shoulders, disregarding the thin layer of soapy foam on her skin.

Jasper sighed in bliss, a small groan escaping her as she felt Peridot's soft lips on her back. She reached up to pull her hair out of the way, twisting it into a bun on top of her head, where it stayed, weighed down with water and the sheer mass of it.

Reaching back, she found Peridot's hip and squeezed gently, enjoying the feeling of her soft little body pressed up against hers.

"Hm, like that?" Peridot murmured against Jasper's skin, licking the slippery flesh just before nipping at her shoulder blade.

“Yes,” Jasper purred, stretching the word out. She squeezed Peridot’s hip tighter, trying to ignore the way her body heated up under Peri’s simple touches. “More.”

Heeding her request, Peridot continued tracing small kisses down the top of her spine, murmuring soft nothings in the process. Meanwhile, her delicate hands moved around to cup the other girl’s breasts, squeezing them gently.

Jasper moaned softly, feeling pleasure beginning to build up at Peridot’s touch. She was sure she was already wet, and tried not to think about it too much, instead focusing on the way Peridot’s hands felt on her skin, and the way her breath ghosted over her back, sending shivers up her spine. She leaned into the touches, just slightly, and her hands moved to brace herself against the tub walls.

Peridot smirked at the moan elicited from the larger girl. Her hands steadily continued to grope her ample breast as her lips trailed back up the length of her spine, stopping at her shoulder blade. She could tell Jasper was getting more than a little excited by all this; from the heat of her skin, to how she trembled slightly when her lips brushed against her sensitive zones. In a swift movement, she changed position so her back against the base of the tub, and brought her prosthetics around Jasper's legs to spread them a bit.

"This turning you on, hm?" she murmured, slowly bringing a hand between Jasper's legs to run between the seam of her folds. She was completely soaked, and not because of the water.

"Ah—m-maybe," Jasper retorted breathlessly, her back arching. Peridot's hand felt electric, sending bolts of pleasure through her body. She shivered, trying to not give away just how much the shorter girl was turning her on. A low moan slipped out before she could bite it back, and she felt heat overtake her cheeks as she blushed.

"Just maybe?" Peridot all but purred out her words, as she spread Jasper's legs a bit wider. The moan was a dead giveaway, and the smaller girl took that as a signal to continue. On hand still languidly massaging Jasper's breast, the other dipped inside her dripping cunt, making soft circles around her clit, teasingly. "Tell me. If you really want it, you have to tell me just how bad."

"Ah—mmmh," Jasper whimpered, her head leaning back to rest on Peridot's shoulder. She laid her hands on the smaller girl's knees on either side of her, her hips stuttering up against her hand. Fuck, she wanted this so bad, but saying that seemed so embarrassing....

"P-please, Peri," she tried. "I n-need it..."

"Aw, c’mon, you can do a bit better than that..." Peri murmured against the crook of Jasper's neck, trailing her tongue over the spot before she bit down, harsh and claiming.

"Peri!" Jasper gasped, her heart jumping and her flesh tingling as she bit down on her neck. The burst of pleasure-pain shot right down between her thighs, and she groaned. Jasper squirmed against the pleasure that Peridot's hand was wringing from her cunt before something within her snapped.

"Please, Peri! I'm so hot and I need you so bad, please fuck me, God, please, I need you!" she cried out, her back arching.

Humming in satisfaction, Peridot kissed the slowly growing bruise that surfaced on the larger girl’s skin as she released herself from the bite. "Good girl." She murmured, voice low, copying Jasper's earlier phrase. Peppering small nips and kisses around the red of Jasper neck, Peridot began rubbing circles around her clit.

Jasper sucked in a harsh breath as Peridot's hand began circling, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her entire body. It turned into a loud moan, the sound echoing back at them off the shower walls. Her hands tightened on Peridot's legs as the pleasure began to build.

Working up to her ear, Peridot nibbled at her earlobe and smirked as she quickly exploited it as a weak spot; loving the exceptionally long moan that had escaped Jasper when her teeth grazed the soft skin.

Her sounds were driving Peridot completely off the wall in the best ways, and she was eager to hear even more. Continuing to assault the new found weak spot, the smaller of the girls pinched the sensitive nub between her fingers, before sliding closer to Jasper's entrance and dipping one inside. She moved the delicate digit with quick-paced stokes, while her palm did the work of massaging Jasper's clit now.

Jasper cried out as Peridot pinched her clit, melting into a gasp as she thrust that one finger inside of her. Her walls clenched deliciously, fresh pleasure washing through her, as she felt that finger curl up. She tilted her head to give Peridot more access to her throat and ear, moaning.

"Mm...Peri," Jasper groaned, her hips canting up to her hand.

Taking advantage of the new leverage, Peridot nipped at the exposed flesh of Jasper's neck as she pumped her fingers quicker, placing a second, then a third inside. Jasper clenched around her tightly, and she could tell she was close.

"You're so hot when you say my name like that..." she murmured.

“F-fuck!” Jasper gasped, her head growing hazy with her impending orgasm. Had she the state of mind, she might’ve been embarrassed by how fast she was going to cum, but in that moment, it was exactly what she craved. “Peri, I’m close, fuck, I’m so close!”

One of Jasper’s hands left Peridot’s leg to palm at her breast that wasn’t being toyed with by the wonderful woman behind her, and she cried out when she felt Peridot’s palm against her clit. Fuck, she was seconds away from an earth-shattering orgasm, and her eyes squeezed shut tighter, her mouth falling open.

"Go on Jasper, cum for me," Peridot purred against her skin, giving a final bite at the junction of her neck, before speeding up the use of her fingers. She was sure to hit the girls g-spot with each stroke, and palmed her clit roughly in an attempt to push her over the edge of that glorious release.

"Peri!" Jasper cried out, her body tensing, walls clenching around her fingers. Pleasure exploded throughout her body, her cunt leaking around Peridot's hand. She panted hard as fireworks burst behind her eyelids. A long moan slipped out as the pleasure began to fade, her muscles trembling.

When she was sure her orgasm had fully passed, Peri removed her fingers with a lewd 'shlck.’

 "You okay?" she asked softly, peppering kisses over Jaspers back and neck.

"Mm-hmm," Jasper groaned, her thighs shaking as she came down. Twisting around slightly, Jasper kissed Peridot, trying to get her breathing back under control. "Thanks, baby. That was amazing."

"Of course." Peridot smiled warmly, kissing the larger girl gently as she held her close.

Jasper smiled into the kiss, catching the back of Peridot's head. She shivered slightly.

"Do you wanna get out and go to bed now?" Jasper murmured, blinking water out of her eyes.

Peri nodded, feeling more than worn out. "Sleep sounds sublime right about now."

Jasper stood up and stretched, shutting off the water and getting out. The bathroom was pleasantly warm, the mirror steamed up, and she grabbed the towels, handing one to Peridot.

Flipping her hair upside down, Jasper toweled off before wrapping her thick hair up. She yawned as she stood back up, exhausted. Her legs still shivered slightly from her orgasm.

Peridot staggered to her feet, accepting the towel given to her and wrapping it around her lithe form. After ringing out her short locks, the smaller girl carefully stepped out of the shower, sighing contently. Some post orgasm snuggles were most definitely in order.

Jasper wiped some excess water from her brow before taking Peridot's hand in hers and leading her back to her bedroom, throwing back the covers and immediately crawling in. She sat up momentarily to take her towel off her head and pull her hair up into a bun, then laid down and opened her arms for Peridot.

"C'mere, babe," she murmured, yawning.

Patting some of the access water from her skin, Peri dropped the towel and immediately crawled over to the larger girl. She was so warm, and inviting. It felt like nothing could ever harm her when she was in her arms.

"Hm, you're so warm," Peri murmured as she let her eyes close. She rested her head on Jasper's chest, humming softly.

Jasper smiled, loving the way Peridot was humming against her skin. She held her closer, her body fitting perfectly into the curve of her own. She sighed, completely at peace, and dropped a sweet kiss on Peridot's forehead. Stars, she was so exhausted, and Peridot was so soft and lovely, her hair smelled like raspberries, and her face looked so relaxed. She felt something hard and metallic against her legs.

"Oh...d'you wanna take your prosthetics off?" Jasper murmured, her eyes already shut.

"Um..." Peridot shifted slightly, hesitating for a moment. Jasper had never seen her without her prosthetics (or limb enhancers, as she called them.)

She trusted Jasper, obviously, and given the level of intimacy they had shared, she didn't think the larger girl would make fun of her. But still...something held her back. As if she didn't want Jasper seeing that part of her yet.

Cheeks tinted with red, Peridot opened her eyes to glance up at the girl before looking down again.

"I'd rather leave them for now... But I-I mean...I can scoot over if they're bothering you," she tried, feeling a tinge of regret at her own anxieties.

"They don't bother me at all, babe," Jasper assured. "I just thought you'd be more comfortable without them. But if you wanna leave 'em on, that's okay too."

Jasper cracked open one eye to glance down at Peri; her face was bright red.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just..." she paused for second, sighing, "they are a bit uncomfortable when I'm sleeping. I've just...never really take them off in front of anyone before..." She traced nervous little circles around Jasper's tummy as she spoke, voice soft.

"I can close my eyes, if it makes you feel better," Jasper said seriously, and closed her eyes to prove it. "And I'll turn off the lamp." Groping blindly, Jasper reached over to the bedside table and fumbled for the switch, finding it and turning off the light. She rolled back over to face Peri, her eyes still shut tight.

Despite her being unable to see it, Peridot flashed the girl a subtle grin. She appreciated her understanding, and patience when it came to this stuff. In fact, Peridot had to ask herself how she got so lucky.

Carefully, the smaller girl detached her prosthetics and lay them down on the floor. She felt so...naked without them. "O-okay....they're gone."

"Okay," Jasper said, her eyes still closed. "Do you want me to keep my eyes shut until you say so?" Jasper held out her arms, inviting the other girl to cuddle. "I can't tell how dark it is with the lamp off. Is it even worth keeping my eyes shut...?" Jasper wondered.

Snuggling beside the girl, Peridot resumed her position and laid her head on Jasper's chest once more.

"It's okay, you can open them," she said with an amused chuckle.  "Thank you, Jasper."

Blinking open her eyes, Jasper could just barely see Peridot's face enough to kiss her forehead.

"You're welcome, baby," she murmured, holding her close. She buried her face in Peridot's hair, breathing in her scent, and sighed happily. "Goodnight, gorgeous." She began drifting off quickly, at peace with the world.

A warm smile spread across Peridot's features, cheeks tinted pink and absolute giddiness fluttering in her stomach. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this...this...good. With lack of a better word. Being here like this, pressed against Jasper's chest, she felt like the world was right. Like nothing could ever hurt her. Unlike many of her past relationships, she felt like things could really go somewhere with Jasper. 

Sighing quietly, the petite computer nerd let her eyes drift to a slow close, murmuring a quiet "goodnight" before drifting off to the most peaceful sleep she'd had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> The song I was listening to/thinking of when I chose the title:
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=DN8qhV9T3hA


End file.
